The Dragon Tamer: Book Three
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Walking nervously off the train, Kagome wasn't too surprised to see Draco's mother there greeting them, nor was she surprised to see her Father standing her. She was a little shocked to see his equally nervous frown though.

Draco took her hand in his, pulling her out of the way of some on coming students, he looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"...last time I saw my father, we got into this huge argument. Draco...I don't like fighting with my father...since...you know, he's all that I have. I don't have a mother, I only ever had him."

Draco smiled, "well, while I disagree that he's all that you have, since now you also have me. I do think that, if it hurts you so much to fight with him, you should probably...apologize?" He chuckled, "mind you, I'm just throwing an idea out there."

Kagome smiled, "no, you're right."

"Then let's go, your dad looks pitifully uneasy."

Kagome swatted Draco playfully on his arm as he laughed, guiding her towards the two adults.

"Draco, dear...your father sends his regards...I'm afraid he couldn't leave work."

Draco rolled his eyes, "he finds the time to sentence an innocent animal to death, but can't take the time to pick his son up from the train? Imagine that." He sighed, shrugging, before leaning in and kissing his mother on the cheek, "at least my mother can make time."

Narcissa smiled, "never a moment in my life that I've been too busy for you."

"Aw..." Kagome smiled, turning to her dad who still hadn't said anything, "...daddy...please don't be mad at me."

His eyes widened and he dropped down to his knees, pulling her into a hug as he did. "Not mad...never mad..."

Kagome's arms tightly returned the hug as she cried, "I wasn't lying...everything I said, it was all true...I just wanted you to believe me."

"I do...it just took me by surprise. Your mother was an amazing woman, but hearing that my daughter...whose never seen her, heard her or met her...had a dream about her...and actually talked with her...it shook me up a bit. I do believe you though. I'm sorry, that even for a second, I doubted you."

Kagome smiled as her father stood up straight, "we can talk about it later; um...I have something I want to show you." She blushed a bit, but then showed him the ring on her finger.

"..." Charlie looked at the ring, then looked at his daughter...then looked at Draco who was smirking. "...what's that?"

Draco grinned, "a ring."

"...I see that, yes...but why? Why is there a ring...on _my daughters' _finger?"

"Because...it's _my girlfriends' _finger."

"Oh dear..." Narcissa chuckled, "I'll leave you to mull this over, as I think my son had left you with much to think over. Come Draco." Narcissa smiled, "we will see you soon, Kagome, Charlie!"

Kagome waved farewell to Narcissa, smiling giddily when Draco kissed her sweetly on the hand before parting ways with her.

"Damn."

Kagome looked to her father curiously, "what is it?"

"Nothing...I just can't believe Lance was right...I owe him thirty Galleons...Marlins Beard, I'd been sure he was going to ask you towards the end of _next _year not _this _year." He smiled as her eyes brightened. "I'm happy for you. He's a good kid, and he'll make a fine man."

"Yeah...he is...and he will."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Weeks Later)**

"What tournament?" Kagome asked the Minister of Magic, who was currently sitting at her and her father's dining room table.

"Well, my dear. Please keep it under wraps, as it is supposed to be a surprise for the students' upcoming year, but Hogwarts will be playing Host to the _Tri-Wizard Tournament_. Exciting fun, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh! Can anyone compete?!"

"Not anyone under seventeen. I spent awhile thinking it over, and I would like to ensure as few incidents as possible."

"I could easily do the tournament! I'm a Dragon Tamer, and there are going to be _Dragons_ as the first task...who better to be the Hogwarts Champion?!"

Cornelius Fudge laughed, "Exuberant you may be, that is only _one_ of the tasks, and the easiest...by far."

Kagome sighed, "...yeah...right."

"I need your word, Kagome, that this stays between yourself, and your father. None of your family or friends are to know yet. The only reason you found out is because you will be assisting your father upon his arrival at Hogwarts."

"I understand. You have my word, no one will learn of this from me."

"Very good. Then, I will leave you to decide amongst yourselves the dragons you will transport."

Kagome watched the man leave before pouting, "And here I thought I would be able to enter," she muttered once the minister was gone.

Charlie sighed, "happily, you cannot. Oh...by the way, a letter came by way of Eagle Owl...I do believe the barbaric Pidgeon is still up in your room...and...I received an owl earlier with a curious question on whether or not you would be interested in going to the four hundred and twenty-second World Quidditch Cup...uh, mother asked."

Kagome curiously looked at her father, "is everything okay with you and grandma?"

"Mm...Its fine, she's just been giving me a hard time about letting you run around with ruffians. No matter what I say, or even the twins, as I know they've been on the defense side in concerns of Draco and yourself."

Kagome frowned, "one sec, I'm going to go see what Draco wanted."

Her father nodded and watched her head up the steps before he looked back to his list of current dragons. _"...probably a good choice...the Welsh...and maybe...hm, certainly not...Oh, the Chinese Fireball..."_

"I want to go daddy...but, I would like to go with Draco...if that's okay."

Not really listening, he nodded, "Ah, yeah...wait, huh?!"

She raised a brow as he shot up and turned his eyes to her, "I can't be caught with Ron and them, otherwise it will cause problems for Draco. He's finally opening up, and being _himself_, not a miniature version of his _father_. I want to be there for him, and protect him, as much as possible."

"Yes, but who is going to protect you...if I can't be there?"

Kagome smiled, "daddy, I'll protect Draco..._and_ myself...I'm good at multitasking, trust me."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is Chapter 1...of The Dragon Tamer – Book Three~! Let me know what you guys think in a review, Nyan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"So you're bringing Drako and Fáfnir too?"

"Your eyes are lighting up, you know?" Charlie laughed as his daughter read through the Dragons. "And these little ones too, will be attending."

Kagome turned and saw the infants newly born, still with their wings wrapped around them in a warm cocoon like shell. "They aren't even conscious yet,"

"But they will be by the time the tournament rolls around. They are born smaller because their parents are Miniatures themselves, though...they still get to be as big as house, those Miniatures..."

Kagome nodded. He was right after all, Fáfnir's mother is a Miniature, and she's bigger than _their_ home. A fully grown dragon...not a Miniature...they can grow to be bigger than a double, or even triple story complex. "Saria..."

"No. I'm still working with Saria. I did think about her though."

"Then one of the Swedish Short Snouts?"

"Yes, and actually, I was hoping that you could help Lance ready the Short Snouts and the Welsh for travel. The Fireballs are ready...as per-usual. However, I'll need to deal with the Hungarian myself-"

"Daddy! I'll help!"

Charlie laughed, "not a chance."

"No, there is a chance, because I will help! This is only my entire life, I've been around Dragons since I could _crawl_! Tiamat basically taught me to walk!"

Lance walked in at the very moment she started talking about the Chinese Fireball mother. "True that, she did teach Kagome to walk...and fall...I remember when she took off with your daughter still on her tail, and Kagome fell...freefalling." Lance laughed, "Your dad nearly had a heart attack...dropped an egg he'd been holding. It would have cracked had it not been for Juniper's quick hands."

"You aren't helping," Kagome frowned.

"Either of us." Charlie added.

Lance laughed, jumping when he was pushed from behind by Fáfnir. "Can I help you?" The Fireball huffed smoke, causing Lance to frown and wave his hand to break the puff apart. "You could have just asked, if you were hungry." He turned and left into the cellar with Fáfnir following close behind, pushing and nudging as he tried to get past Lance. "Stooooop! No pushing!"

Kagome laughed, listening to a never ending bout with the small dragon. Turning her attention back to her father, she stood and walked towards the door, opening it, her eyes moved and locked onto her fathers, "I _am_ helping with the Hungarian," she said before leaving the house.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Monday, August 22, 1994)**

"Are you sure I won't stand out?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, though the smile on his face never faltered. "You look like a very classy young woman. No one would _ever_ think you were a _Weasley_." He laughed when his daughter swatted him on the shoulder.

"Not funny!" Kagome turned and looked herself over in the mirror once more. Dressed in an elegant dark green lapel collar dress with botton and silk trim, the dress gripped gently to her curves that had become more pronounced in the recent months. Not wanting to freeze in the cold chill of August, she also wore a pair of modern three-buckle mid-rise solid black pants. A black belt wrapped around her waist as an accessory, and on her neck was a single silver chain with a silver snake coiling around the chain, an emerald held carefully by the tail. Her feet were dressed with black boots that had a similar snake wrapping around the ankle of the boot to her toe of the boot.

"Come..." Charlie patted the spot beside him on her bed.

Walking over to his side, she sat down and smiled.

"You look just like her," his eyes were sad, and somehow, they looked lost. He took a handful of her hair and pulled it up, twisting it a few times before taking a bobby pin and pressing it to the twist and the base of her head. Grabbing a few more, he did the same thing.

Kagome sat playing with one of the pins, a single green emerald was on the tip of each bobby pin. When her dad was done, it looked like half of her hair was coming out of an emerald and silver ring.

"You are beautiful...in every sense of the word."

Kagome turned around, leaning her head onto his chest, she closed her eyes and smiled, "only because of you."

"...come, you should head over to the game, tell me who wins!"

Kagome let her father up and he pulled her up as he stood.

"Daddy..." Kagome followed her father downstairs and out to the front lawn where Lance stood waiting for them. His eyes watching the time as the portkey was getting closer to being ready for use.

"Hm?"

"Just because I'm dressed like this, and I might say things to Lucius...remember who I am. Please don't forget, that whatever may happen in the future, I am still Kagome, I'm still your daughter, and I'm always going to be your daughter. I just can't leave Draco...so I know now, I will do what I need to do, to keep him safe."

"I understand, just please don't lose yourself while trying to keep him out of harm's way."

Kagome hugged her dad tightly, "Right!"

"Not to break up this lovely moment, but you need to grab the portkey...in three, two...now!"

Kagome took the portkey and the world started to swirl around her when she felt herself falling. Kagome smiled and started to walk in the air, grinning when she saw Draco below her with his mother and father beside him. She watched him raise his hand and took it as the ground got closer to her.

"You made it!"

Kagome laughed, "I made it!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two of Book Three! Woohoo~! Let me know what you guys think, nyan~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Draco chased Kagome around the tents of some of the newly arriving family. After twenty minutes of basically _begging_ to go wander around, Draco's father finally consented. Now they were searching for a few familiar faces.

"Kagome, wait up!"

"Hehe, not on your life!"

"Kagome!"

Jumping at the feel of arms wrapping around her, Kagome turned and smiled when she saw who it was. "Aunt Ginny!"

"Hello Draco!" Ginny smiled, waving happily at the older boy who lifted a hand in a short wave. She turned and pointed to a tent, "come see the others!"

"Ah, so our precious niece did choose to join us!" Fred called as he peered out of the tent.

"So it seems she did, Fred."

"Not sure about her choosing Draco over us though George."

"Cause for punishment brother!"

"Couldn't agree more!"

Kagome laughed, shrinking further behind Draco as the twins came closer to her before both grabbed hold of her and started tickling her into surrender. She shook her head and cried out, "No! Haha! Draco, make them stop! Make them stop!"

"Fred, George!"

Both twins released their Niece who was quickly pulled into Draco's arms and out of reach of the mischievous look-a-likes tickle torture. The group turned to see Mr. Weasley with a look on his face that said 'knock-it-off'.

"Ah, Kagome! Come, come, come!"

Kagome pulled Draco towards her grandfather, happy to see him over her grandmother, she pushed Draco in front of herself and smiled, "Grandpa! This is Draco, you've met him, yes?!"

Arthur eyed the boy curiously before smiling, "Yes, and I've heard a great deal about the boy! Last year, the year before that...though, none of which adds up with the first year, but all of which is much more pleasant to the ear. Would the two of you like to come in?"

Kagome smiled, knowing full well that if Lucius caught sight of them, the charade would be blown dangerously over their head. "We should probably get back before Narcissa and Lucius begin to worry."

Arthur raised a brow, but said nothing, nodding his head, the kids waved goodbye to Kagome and Draco who took off in a run again. Kagome smiled happily as she raced her boyfriend up the steps to their seats. "WIN!"

"Ha...I let you win!"

Narcissa laughed at her son's flushed cheeks as he sat down on her left, Kagome on his other side with Lucius on Narcissa's right, the Minister of Magic on his left. He cast Kagome a curious look, but she shook her head and smiled, lifting a finger to her lips while Lucius was distracted.

Thankfully, while foolish he was, he wasn't completely idiotic. He understood to keep silent about her, until he could question her himself about the situation at hand.

"Kagome, I don't think anyone paid due compliments towards your attire. It's charmingly _Slytherin_."

Kagome smiled, "I try," speaking in her normal soft tenor, "thank you though. Your compliments are of course, always appreciated."

She turned to Draco and chuckled under her breath at the look on his face. A look that said 'gag me'.

"Did you pay your compliments to Kagome, Draco?"

"Humph, paid and profited from, father. I was the first to comment on how lovely she looked, and it wasn't just her attire I commented about. I'm not so steep to believe the clothes make the beauty hiding behind them."

Kagome's eyes widened; not at all expecting the back mouthing from her boyfriend towards his father.

"Bite your tongue, boy!"

Kagome jumped, ducking her head nervously, she was surprised when Draco took Kagome's hand and smiled charmingly at her, "I've better seats, father, if your will excuse us."

Letting him lead her down the steps, Kagome watched Lucius's eyes flare up angrily, Narcissa took his hand in hers and calmed him with her own words, trying to give Draco and excuse for his backtalk.

"_Draco, are you absolutely bonkers!?"_

Draco smiled, genuinely smiled. Not a smirk, grin or otherwise..."I didn't mean to take you by surprise, Kagome. Somehow, I feel ten times braver when you're by my side. I'm glad you came!" He pulled her a few more stands below where they were, her eyes widening when they came face to face with her family._ "Surprise."_

"Draco!" Kagome turned and hugged him happily, stopping in worry, she looked at him, "what if your father sees?"

"Really now, he's not going to leave the stand where the Minister is. He also can't see the stands below his _pedestal_. We'll be fine."

"However, if you are truly worried..."

A large hat found its way atop her head and she bobbed her head from the weight of it. "Hm?"

"A Bulgarian hat for the lady! And for the Sir!?" Fred grinned.

George didn't wait as he put a hat on Draco's head.

Draco laughed, "Sure, I'll take one..._no choice anyways..._"

**-x-x-x-**

"Haha, amazing! Krum was absolutely amazing, pulling in at the last second and grasping the Snitch right out from under the Irish Seekers hand!" Kagome squealed excitedly, her and Draco were taking the long way back to their tent. She was to be staying with the Malfoys for the next week, she was also going shopping with Draco in Diagon Alley. Her stuff had been shrunken down to portable size and was in the pocket of her pants.

"I liked how he was flying in the rotational side service, making it impossible for them to keep up, he would even take off randomly to make the other seeker follow."

"Teasing the other team," she laughed. "Thanks for inviting me out here Draco, it was fun!"

"Nothing like flying on Dragons, but I thought you might enjoy it all the same."

"I did." Kagome stopped, turning around, she frowned at the sound of screaming from far away. Flashes coming from the campsite where her family was staying told her something wasn't right. "What's going on?"

"...I don't know, but I don't want you going anywhere near it...come on, lets go-" he didn't even get to finish what he was saying as Kagome took off towards the campsites. "...towards the terror filled screams."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, of Book Three! I hope you all enjoy~! Let me know, what you think in a review, Ja nai, Nyan~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Draco ran after Kagome, chasing her as if his life depended on it. He maneuvered himself through the crowd of screaming witches and wizards as they ran in the opposite direction as him. "Kagome!"

"Draco!"

Turning, he came face to face with his mother who looked him over frantically. "Mum!"

"Draco, return to the marquee immediately!"

Shaking his head, he stepped away from his mother's hold on him, "Not without Kagome!"

Narcissa watched her son run off and lost him in the shuffle as she heard the familiar chanting of Death Eaters coming from ahead. Closing her eyes, she felt her heart tearing as her Husband marched past her, face hidden behind a mask...no different than the one he put on after taking the Dark Mark, and has donned ever since. Her son and husband were no longer two in the same...Draco had grown apart from even her own once-upon-a-time views on Purebloods and otherwise. _"Be safe..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome caught herself before she hit the ground, someone had slammed painfully into her when she'd been looking for her family. Kagome rolled quickly away as a foot quite nearly stepped on her face, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her to her feet before pulling her out of harm's way and towards a cluster of bushes. Turning, she smiled as she saw who it was. "Parkinson!"

"...don't think I'll do this again."

Kagome smiled, "Of course not! Um..." a nervous look shadowed her eyes as she turned to the panic around her. "Have you seen my..."

"Family?" Pansy raised a brow as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, the most of them left in a pretty large group, I think to a Portkey...but you know your friends."

Kagome nodded worriedly. She did know her friends, "all too well." She knew that they probably got separated from the others in their family and had wandered off on a curious sidetracked adventure that they were so easily drawn into.

"Forget about it, you need to get out of here. Draco is probably freaking out too."

Kagome frowned, stepping into the shadows and pulling Pansy back a bit with her, "aren't you always trying for Draco's...affections?"

Looking at the fire burning around them, Pansy shrugged, "...I'm not all that interested anymore. Actually...I met someone. I'd rather not talk anymore while people are being attacked in front of me though. I find it morally depleted and lacking any refinement."

Kagome nodded, "will you be okay?"

"_**Kagome!"**_

Kagome turned and saw Draco trying to push his way through a group of wizards and witches, trying his hardest to get to her. She held her hand up to let him know she saw him as he finally cut through the group.

"I'll be fine, you and Draco need to quickly get lost though." Pansy said as Draco finally caught up to Kagome, a slight layer of sweat and dirt across his brow told her that he'd been running all over looking for the Gryffindor Snake. "Send a letter...so I know that you didn't get killed on your way back. I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to help you, but then, who am I to question it." Pansy turned and left.

"...Pansy...helped you?" Draco huffed out, trying his hardest to catch his breath as he did.

"Mmm, yeah, she did. Listen Draco, I'm sorry for running off the way that I did, but we need to go. I want to be there with my family, however, I have faith in Hermione, Ron and Harry. If they are wandering around, like I think they are...then they'll figure things out and get safely away." Kagome looked around as the fire started to burn fiercer. Turning her eyes up to the sky as a jet stream of light shot into the darkness of the night, Kagome watched in horror as the mark of the Dark Lord became visible in the sky. _"...hopefully."_

**-x-x-x-**

"Where are they..." Narcissa was worriedly pacing her family's tent. Their own Portkey lay on a table in the tent as she waited for the kids to return. Hoping to Merlin that they made it back safely. She wasn't disappointed, heaving a sigh and relieved breath of air that she'd unknowingly been holding in her wait. "Draco! Kagome! Oh, thank Merlin!" Worried tears fell from her eyes as she took both of them into her arms. Only for a few moments did she hold onto them before she pulled them both to the portkey, "On three! One..." She moved her hand carefully over the portkey.

Draco held his hand over the portkey, "...two..."

Kagome took Draco's hand in hers before placing her own hand over the portkey, "...three!"

_**~SWOOSH~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So this chapter is a little bit shorter than the other chapters, but not by much! In my defense, I am updating like...SUPER QUICK! Love you all so, so much! Leave me a review though so that I know you are all still interested and reading! Let me know what you think, Nyan~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Sitting in one of the many guest rooms at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was talking with his father in the study down the hall. Since they got to his family's estate, they had been talking quietly in Draco's room. However, around eleven o'clock, Lucius apparated back and from down. Draco had pushed Kagome into his closet before the door to his room was slammed open.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Father..."_

_Kagome listened carefully from her spot in the closet. Crouching down into a small ball as she felt worried and scared for whatever events may precede the coming argument._

"_Draco...where is the girl?"_

"_Kagome? She's sleeping most likely, next door...why? Were you going to wake her? That would be entirely too 'humble' of you father, but I'm sure your yelling has already done enough damage in concerns to her sleeping."_

"_This...cease this!"_

"_Cease yelling, if you want to yell, then we can take this to your office. I for one am speaking in a calm and rather collected tone, as a Malfoy should...losing your temper like such is below our bloodline."_

"_...my office...immediately!"_

_It was quiet for a while before Kagome peered out of the door and slowly crossed the room, trying to make no noise as she left Draco's room and made her way to the one beside his that he had earlier shown her and mentioned irritably to his father._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Now waiting for her Draco and his father to finish up with...whatever. She wasn't even sure what was going on, she just didn't like Lucius and Draco being alone in a room for so long. "What could they possibly be doing..." her mind was hazy, she was sleepy and her eyes were stinging from being awake for so long, but she was too worried to sleep.

_**-Click-**_

Kagome perked up, hearing the distinct sound of a door open before it closed shortly after. She waited to see if he would come looking for her when he found her not in his room, but he didn't. So, being the ever curious Gryffindor that she was, she got onto her knee's and hands, peering under the door of her room for shadows, seeing none that were human, she stood and quickly but quietly opened her door, hoping nothing creaked or squeaked in the process. From what she knew of the Malfoy's, they would be easily irritated by things such as squeaky doors, so she wasn't too worried.

"_...Draco...?" _She whispered. It was well after midnight, almost one in the morning. She heard soft steps coming towards the door, moving a little, she was pleasantly surprised to see Draco in one piece, but a sheen of sweat covering his whole body and slight pain etched curiously into his eyes and over his brow told her he wasn't feeling up to any visits. "..." Kagome moved up to him as he let her in, noticing the mark on his cheek, a red mark that was forming a bruise from the looks of it. "...what happened?"

"Father doesn't like being wrong."

Kagome pulled him into a hug, no smile met her eyes that night. She truly wanted to protect Draco, but she was just a kid herself, really...what was there that she could do? "...I can't wait for tomorrow!" Kagome smiled, "We'll spend all day in Diagon Alley...I'm sure we will be allowed to go alone, right?"

Draco laughed, "...I do hope so,"

"Then, I'll let you sleep, and see you in the morning." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek where his father had so clearly struck him before allowing her hands to slide from around his waist and to a single hand.

The worry in her eyes was so evident to Draco, he shook his head and laughed, "stop looking at me like I'm going to die, I'm fine. You are here...so I can still smile knowing that I am safe with you."

"...Draco, I know I'm still really young, I'm not an adult in any form of the word...in fact, I'm often times very childish, and can be irresponsible and clueless even, but...I know that, I like you." She stopped for a moment, hoping to word the next part right, not wanting it to sound awkward or anything, "...I think, I would even say that I love you, and want to be with you for as long as possible, as long as you will stay with me. I want to take on whatever dangers you do, and be there to help you through them. Your...well..."

"Kagome, what is it that's bothering you. I can tell something is really troubling you right now, tell me."

Kagome looked cautiously to the door before turning her eyes to Draco and closing the door softly behind her. "Those were Death Eaters...at the World Cup. Weren't they?"

Draco walked to his bed and sat down, moving so that his back was against the bedframe of his bed and his legs were crossed over one another outstretched on the bed. "Come on Kagome, you know the answer to that..."

Kagome nodded, she did know the answer to that. "...your father is one of them...isn't he?"

Another question that she felt she knew the answer to.

Draco frowned, "yeah...yeah he is."

Stepping towards Draco, she moved onto his bed and laid her head down on his knee. "You won't be able to get out of this...Draco. Something will go wrong if you try to."

Draco nodded, "I know. Something is supposed to happen this year...no one really told me what was going to happen though."

"I've had that feeling all summer. Like something really bad was going to happen...but I couldn't say what it was. Draco, I'm actually really worried about this year, despite being excited...I'm, I'm also really scared."

Draco ran a hand through Kagome's hair in a soothing and gentle rhythm. "Things will be fine, _you_ will be fine...and that's all that I care about."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you guys thinkin a review, Nyan~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"No."

"Come on!"

"_No."_

"You know you want to."

Kagome raised a brow, rolling her eyes she scoffed, "do you try and do this with all your female friends?"

"What female friends?! Hermione? Ginny perhaps? Oh...no, no, you must mean _Loony_."

Kagome laughed. Draco was holding her hand, pulling gently towards a dress shop that _wasn't_ Madam Malkin's. "Why are you so adamant?"

"Because...I want to have fun today, and playing dress up with my girlfriend just so happens to sound like fun!" Letting her go, he smiled as he placed both hands behind his head, "it's up to you...I won't force you."

Kagome smiled before sighing and nodding, "alright, lets' go."

"Yes!"

Kagome left as he basically dragged her inside the shop. Twilfit and Tattings, owned by a brother duo, of snobbish upbringings, but Kagome did so love their quality clothing, even if she herself didn't tend to but from them.

"Appointments only,"

"Only appointments,"

Kagome and Draco turned to see both men leaning against one another, wearing the same dress robes, the collars undone and their ties loosely hung around their necks as they gave glares individually to herself and Draco. "How cute...they look alike, Draco...I wonder, which one do you think is the smarter of the two. I think the one on the left, for sure."

"I'm not so certain,"

The one on the left flashed a charming smile and pushed off his brother, bringing his hand to his hair and brushing his bangs from his eyes, "Twilfit is my name dear, and righter you couldn't be, for intelligence calls to me like a lights beacon."

The other brother scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, he glared at his brother, "In needless boasting, you find your faults, brother...for the boy to her right seems the righter of the two, in his doubt of your intellect!" Turning his attention to the two, he bowed in a showy fashion, "Tattings, you may call me..."

Kagome smiled, she loved how they talked. It was so old fashioned, but pleasant to the ear. "A pleasure, Twilfit, Tattings, and brothers the two of you are?"

"Occasionally I find myself wondering, but by birth..._not intellect_, I can't argue blood relations." Tattings said with a smile across his lips.

His brother seemed to be mulling those words over in his head before shaking it and holding a hand out to their store, "what might we help you with?"

Kagome smiled before Draco took her hand and gave her a spin, before telling them to 'make her sparkle'.

**-x-x-x-**

A few hours passed and Kagome was walking beside Draco down an alley in Knockturn. Laughing as she held his hand, pulling him one way to avoiding a witch wearing an old ratty robe and hat. "So where are we going?"

"Book shop."

"What book shop?"

Draco chanced a small glance to his side and smiled, "no normal everyday book shop...but one that I think _you_ would like."

"What kind of books do _they_ have? Nothing like the monster book of monsters...right?"

Laughing, Draco shook his head, "nothing like that. Though, I have no doubt you will find something _interesting_ on the bookshelves."

Stopping finally after pulling each other back and forth to avoid certain _dark_ wizards for the past ten or so minutes, Draco pulled her over towards a corner shop.

"Moribund's...?"

Guiding her inside, Draco gave her a light and gentle shove towards a shelf and watched her start wandering around the store. Her eyes were lit up with something he recognized from their first year. _"That same look..."_

"Hmm?" Kagome turned with a few books in hand, "what look?"

"...I was just thinking about...not really the _first_ time we met, but the second time we _spoke_."

Kagome looked up in thought, closing her eyes as she thought back to the day.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"Hello there Draco!" She watched a frown form and he turned to walk away when she took hold of the corner of his sleeve. "Why do you do that?"**_

_**He glanced at her, looking around, he took note of how few students were actually in the halls, "You are a Gryffindor, and Slytherin's are **__**not **__**friends with Gryffindor's."**_

_**"But Draco, that's not fair! The sorting hat said I would be great in Slytherin!"**_

_**He scoffed, "If so, why aren't you in Slytherin?"**_

_**She smiled, "Because he also said I'd do good in Gryffindor, as well as the other two. The only reason I was put in Gryffindor, was because my family is in Gryffindor, you bloody oaf. In other words...the sorting hat couldn't decide."**_

_**"..." He glanced away, he could see a few eyes on him, and he knew that they were probably from Slytherin or Gryffindor. Puffing his cheeks in an upset and childish manner, he pushed her off his sleeve, though not at all hard or in a way that could cause her harm. "You are supposed to be in class, so go away."**_

_**Kagome wanted to kick him hard in the shin, and almost did, but instead, she took his hand and watched him turn wide eyes to their hands. "I got lost. I don't know how to get to my next class."**_

_**"..." Looking away from their hands, he sighed, "What class?"**_

_**"Potions!" She said in excitement, happy that he didn't turn her away or push her off. She wanted so badly to be his friend, or at the least, be able to talk with him. He really was a kind boy.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Kagome laughed at the memory, "you were so cute pouting...but what look did I have on my face?"

"It was this look of...I don't know how to explain it...happiness? No...That word doesn't do it justice. Blissfully exultant and eager."

Kagome stared at Draco curiously...walking up to him, she placed both hands on his cheeks before pushing them then pulling them. Her eyes never left his until finally she laughed.

"_Wha er uu affin at?"_

Smiling, she kept on laughing as she let go of his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just...wanted to see if you were real. For a moment, I was thinking that this felt like a dream...but it's really...real."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter six! I got a review that made me sad the other day. I had already written on another chapter that I was updating quicker, so I may have shorter chapters, but when I say shorter, I want you all to understand, my chapters are NEVER under 1,000 words, they are always 1,000+, so even if I say it's short, it's really not. I was asked after updating basically DAILY, to make my chapters longer. I'm going to post this chapter, but then I'm going to go and play with some of my other fics for a bit. I feel a little bit off after reading that review for some reason. Anyways, Review, and let me know what you think about this chapter, Nyan~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat holding the books she'd bought at the corner book shop in Knockturn Alley, four books that had caught her interest. One was more out of humor's sake, but the other three were really interesting.

"We won't be here tomorrow to see you off, Kagome. I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled, "That's fine," she took Draco's sleeve by the corner, "Draco will bid me farewell for the both of you!"

"I do hope so," Lucius said in an above all manner, "until next time. Please be safe on your way home."

"Of course,"

Watching quietly as Narcissa gave Draco one more kiss on the cheek before she and Lucius grabbed their bags and Apparated away to who knew where.

"So, we are all alone..." Draco smiled, "want to go fly?"

Kagome grinned, "do I!?" Placing the four books down, she ran outside after Draco who was pulling out two Nimbus 2001. "What ever do you need two of these for?"

"Well...one's for you." He said, holding one out for her.

"Yes, but why do you have two of the same broom n your shed,"

"One is for _you_. I bought it in our...my… third year, but I forgot it at home and never really knew how to give it to you, so...yeah, here."

Kagome's eyes widened, "you bought me a broomstick?"

"Yes, so that we could go riding together, on a more even flying field, of course. I know you could race me on a dragon, but then your ride would be blowing fire at me constantly, and I would be merely trying to stay alive." Draco laughed.

"Oh nonsense, the dragons love you Draco!"

"I know, I was just joking." He nudged her with the second broom and smiled when she finally took it.

"You don't have to buy me things, you know that, right?"

"I know, I wanted to do this, and in the future, anything I might buy, or have already bought for you, is due entirely to the fact that I wanted to get it for you, and you deserve nothing less than the absolute best. I don't need to buy you anything, but that won't stop me from spoiling you when I have the opportunity to. Just...don't get a big head..."

Kagome laughed, straddling the broom stick she kicked off the ground and allowed herself to hover a bit, "don't worry, I won't get a big head, just promise _me_...whatever may happen in the future, you will always have faith in me, and who I am...nothing I may do or may have already done is without reason..."

Draco nodded, not sure he understood what she meant by the statement, but knowing that whatever things she did do or say, it was rarely ever done without a reason. "Shall we?"

Kagome watched him straddle his broomstick before hovering beside her.

"...we shall!"

The two shot forward and circled the estate a few times before taking to higher grounds. The Malfoys owned a large portion of the surrounding acres, so the property was private, and held many Muggle proof barriers so not to endanger their son.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Magical Japanese Artifacts: Through the Ages**_

This…was the name of the book Kagome sat silently on the couch reading. Curled up next to Draco, she was concentrating completely on the text. She didn't often read Magical Text's based off of her own Japanese heritage.

Draco had a book closed on his lap, with his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on top of it. A quill held carefully over an open jar of black ink as he reread the portion of his essay he'd already written.

_**Tap-Tap-Tap**_

"Hm?" Kagome looked to see a familiar Eagle Owl lingering at the window where another owl was perched on the other side of the glass. "...isn't that Harry's owl?"

"He's out of his blasted mind sending Hedwig to my house."

"..." Kagome smiled, sitting up, she walked towards the window and placed a soothing hand atop the head of Draco's own owl before opening the window for Harry's. "...hello friend, is this for Draco?"

Hedwig held out the letter with its talons.

She took it and seeing Draco stare at her, waiting for her to read it, she rolled her eyes and opened it. "...he wants to know if we are okay, and if there were any problems getting out of the Quidditch Championships barrier."

"Ah..."

"I'll send him a quick missive, and tell him to be careful of where he sends Hedwig to. I honestly don't understand how he could be so reckless."

"It's Harry...nothing to understand. He's reckless and that's that."

Kagome swatted Draco on the shoulder as she sat down beside him and replied back to Harry with a quick note to state that both were fine and well.

"It's getting late, when you send of Hedwig, we should both head off to bed."

Kagome nodded, taking some of Draco's Owl treats and holding them out to Hedwig who was quick to eat the treats. "Take this to Harry Hedwig, and have a safe flight!" She smiled, petting the snowy owl gently on the head before watching it fly out the window and off into the distance.

Draco escorted Kagome to her room before bowing politely, "milady, I will see you tomorrow."

Kagome smiled, kissing him on the cheek, she watched him leave to his own room before heading off to bed herself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Love you all and review! I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stepped up to the fireplace, waiting for the house elf to bring her bag down, she smiled and thanked the creature who bowed humbly before disappearing with a quick snap of her fingers. "She's a cutie."

"Winkie?" Draco laughed as he stepped up to her, holding her book bag in hand as well as the book she'd been reading, "Do you need any help getting your stuff back to the prefecture?"

"No, I don't need any help..."

"My father won't be taking me to the station, he never does, so mum will be able to speak with your father when we see each other at the station, she's been asking me strange questions about you recently. Well, one specifically that I recall her asking last summer..."

A frown marred her face, "I won't be taking the train this year Draco..."

A confused look crossed his eyes, "oh...I shouldn't have assumed."

"I'm sorry, and I should have told you before, I just completely forgot that I would be getting to Hogwarts after the Express had already dropped everyone else off."

"Why is that?"

"It's a secret!" She grinned, "But what was it that your mother was asking you?"

"...well, she asked me if you were a follower of the Dark Lord...I think, my father is under the impression that you are?"

Kagome smiled and took Draco's hands in hers, "please don't let those Slytherin thoughts go crazy, I'm not a supporter of the Dark Lord, but it is important that your father thinks I am. I decided, Draco...that should the need arise, I will lay my life down before both the Dark Lord and your father, if it means keeping you _and_ your mother safe." Kissing him on the cheek, she watched his cheeks become flushed with embarrassment, and while it looked as though he wanted to say something, he kept his thoughts to himself and instead, he nodded his head in understanding. She was already knee deep in this story of hers after all, and so he couldn't do anything anyways. Watching her grab a handful of floo powder, he smiled his farewell, "I'll see you soon,"

Smiling, Kagome whispered, _"Romania, Dragon Prefecture, two-hundred Norse Nork."_

And with a dangerous snap, she was gone.

**-x-x-x-**

Charlie yawned as he sat in the living room, both Fafnír and Drako were sleeping on the floor in front of him as they waited for Kagome to return. He had wanted so badly to floo to the Malfoy Manor after he'd heard of the attack at the Quidditch Match. Quite nearly did he have a heart attack, thankfully, getting ahold of his father had enabled him to find out that Harry had thought to check on the duo and found both to still be alive and well, now all that was left for the Dragon Taming father was for him to see to his daughters' safety himself.

A pop coming from his fireplace and a flash of green flames had him looking up in time to see his daughter stepping out of the flames with her bags and books. "Welcome home..."

"..." Kagome smiled, "It's good to be home."

**-x-x-x-**

**(A Few Nights Later)**

Kagome was petting the snout of the Swedish Short Snout that would be flying with her and the rest of the tamers tonight. "_Vorel_ Alita..._Vorel_. Fly carefully tonight, and give us no problems so that we can deal with Siam...you know how she gets with traveling and especially when its long distance."

"_Hoooph!"_

Kagome closed her eyes and laughed as her school robes lifted with a ghost of smoke that came as the Dragon in front of her exhaled. "Thanks...now I smell like smoke..."

"Kagome, bring out Siam!"

"Right!" Kagome gave a final pat to the scaly leather winged beast before running off to the Hungarian who was rattling up her chains in a nervous mess. _"Siam~ Zu'u fen bo voth hi dahvulon, Siam."_

Lance walked up from behind Kagome and gave a look of caution to the dragon, "need any help, Kagome?"

Kagome never took her eyes off of Siam as she turned her head in a way of showing Lance that she'd heard, "no, I'm fine. We will join the others in a few minutes...you can go ahead and help daddy."

Lance watched as she walked up to the chained Hungarian, it was their most dangerous dragon next to Saria, but Kagome had managed the other one well enough, he had no doubt that she would be fine with Siam..._still_. He shook his head of his doubts as he watched the Dragon calm down by the side of Kagome, and turned to make his way to Charlie who was finishing with the harnesses on the Chinese Fireball. "How goes Tiamat?"

"Perfect. Though she keeps looking over at Kagome and the Hungarian, how is Siam treating her?"

"Have a look for yourself, I just came from them, and so far so good." Lance sighed as a group of the tamers that would be coming with them came up to them. "If the lot of you are ready to go, then ready your brooms." He turned and looked back at Charlie, "Where is Seth?"

"Inside, Jun was talking to him through floo network,"

"Damn lovesick fools, the pair."

Laughing they waited till their friend finally came out to join them, just as Kagome was unchaining Siam. The three each held their wands, ready to turn it towards the Dragon should she try anything against their youngest tamer, but as the chain links fell to the ground and Kagome relocated herself atop the dragon's neck, no action was made necessary against the dragon.

Seth cracked his knuckled and gave a nod, "you chaps ready? If we leave now we should make it just in time for dinner!"

Kagome who was laying herself carefully down on the neck of the Hungarian Horntail, was careful to avoid the spikes along her neck, though thankfully for her, Siam had retracted them mostly. "We should go all the same, regardless of the time of our arrival, Tiamat is ready, as are Alita and Zinnia."

Nodding, Charlie climbed up on the back of Tiamat as Lance did the same to Alita and Seth following their lead and mounting Zinnia. The smaller dragons were being brought by the others in a barrier charm that wouldn't drop until they reached their destination. "Drako, Fafnír, the both of you stick close to Tiamat and Daddy!" She looked to her father who gave her the okay, **"Fahdon! Naal dii reid, kuz bod ahrk vos ven brud mii nau daar vulon! Wah su!"**

With those words spoken over the growls and roars of the dragons around Kagome, the Dragons took to the air and they were off towards Hogwarts.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...some translations below!**

**LANGUAGE...Draconic/Dovahzul!**

_Vorel __**– Beautiful**_

_Darastrix __**– Dragon**_

_Zu'u fen bo voth hi dahvulon, Siam__** \- I will fly with you tonight, Siam.**_

_Fahdon! Naal dii reid, kuz bod ahrk vos ven brud mii nau daar vulon! Wah su!__** \- Friends! By my side, take flight and let the wind carry us on this night! To the air!**_

_**Dragon Names**_

_Drako – Chinese Fireball/Lost his mother before his birth. (Going to Hogwarts)_

_Fafnír – Chinese Fireball/Tiamat's Hatchling (Going to Hogwarts)_

_Saria - Norwegian Ridgeback (Not Going to Hogwarts)_

_Tiamat – Chinese Fireball/Fafnír's mother (Going to Hogwarts)_

_Alita - Swedish Short Snout (Going to Hogwarts)_

_Siam – Hungarian Horntail (Going to Hogwarts)_

_Zinnia – Welsh Green (Going to Hogwarts)_

_**Me: So...that's all that is to be said about that, I know it's been awhile, but please show some support for this collection and let me know my reviewers still breathe. I shall hopefully be updating again soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Charlie motioned for the rest of his group to land where they had started setting up the Dragons Camp Site. It would be annoying if anyone was to see them, so invisibility charms were immediately placed into effect as the dragons were put in caged habitats and chained for the student's protection. Unlike with the prefecture, where it was protected lands and they were allowed to fly around at will with watchful eyes upon them, they had to be contained here.

"Kagome," Charlie called to his daughter as she climbed off of the back of the Hungarian who was making her way into a dark shadowy portion of the forest. "I'll walk you through the forest and-"

"I'll be fine daddy!" Kagome placed her hands on her cheeks to warm the flushed pink cheeks that had gotten a cold rush from the fierce winds while flying. "I'm going to see if I can beat the first years, I saw their boats making their way across the lake while we were flying over. Thankfully the cover of night and the invisibility charms kept our friends here unseen." She took her cloak and pulled it tightly around her to fight off the chill, "Will I see you before the first task?"

"Yes, I want you to be one of the tamers on the ready should something happen, so you have your gear here for when the first task begins. Now, go! Race the clock, my precious daughter!"

Charlie laughed as Kagome gave him a quick hug before running off quickly through the forest, so distracted by the girl, he never noticed the duo winged beasts sneaking away from the camp site.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran through the forest and from the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a familiar flash of white and slowed in her steps. Smiling as the white cat paused as well and glanced in her direction before it quickened its pace once more and disappeared into the shadows of the trees again. _'That cat...again...'_ She shook her head and continued her run until she broke free from the forests cover and caught sight of the first years making their way towards the front entrance. Sneaking up to one of them, she smiled and placed her finger to her lips at a few curious looks, but by the frightened looks of the first years, she could see she had nothing to worry about. Ducking through the crowd, she caught up with Hagrid and gave him a smile as he caught sight of her.

"Éllo there K'gome, what are you doing out here?"

Kagome blushed, "Delivery service by flight,"

"Oh...OH!" He laughed, "Think I can pay ém a visit? It's been a while since I last seen Norbert..."

Frowning, Kagome smiled sadly at the half giant. "You can go visit them whenever you want, but Norbert is still in Romania."

"Ah...well, I'll perhaps pay the lit'le tyke."

Laughing at the thought of the Norwegian Ridgeback that had come to stay with her and her father almost two years ago, she wondered if Hagrid would still call the Dragon a_ little tyke_ when he saw him again.

Seeing McGonagall coming down the steps, she gave her a small smile before stepping past her and making her way through the great hall. Walking quickly to Gryffindor table, she ignored the many eyes staring at her and sat down next to Fred and Collin, George leaned across his brother and whispered softly, _"where were you? Draco mentioned you'd not be takin' the train this time around, what's that about?"_

"_Later, you'll find out later, I'm sure of it!"_ Kagome laughed at the displeased look on her uncles' face, but turned her attention to the Great Hall's entrance as the first years were ushered inside.

**-x-x-x-**

As all the new students were sorted among the four houses, Kagome stretched her arms over her head and yawned, she was tired, and ready to turn in for the night. But she knew the night wasn't quite yet over.

"_**And now that we are all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement!"**_ Dumbledore's voice overshadowed the students as they waited for the traditional announcements that always came before Dinner. _**"This Castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-"**_

Kagome raised a brow as everyone watched Filch run to Dumbledore as if he'd just found out that they were out of Mrs. Norris's favorite cat food. _'Our friends from across the sea must have arrived! That means...!' _Kagome was practically squealing in her excitement as she awaited Dumbledore's announcement. Her family continued to cast her weird looks, and she just knew that she was getting quite a few more from Slytherin table too.

"_**So...Hogwarts has been chosen," **_Dumbledore continued, _**"to host a legendary event, the TriWizard Tournament! Now for those of you who don't know, the TriWizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of Magical Contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear...if chosen...you stand...alone. Now trust me when I say, these contests are not for the feint-hearted. But more of that later! For now...please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic...and their headmistress, Madame Maxime!"**_

Kagome was moving in her seat in pure excitement as the doors were thrown open and a familiar face walked in dressed in a silvery powder blue school uniform, a hat of similar color upon her head. _'...SANGO!' _she watched in happiness as her friend from way back sent her a smile before walking down with the other Beauxbatons and letting her shoulders drop back as her hand extended in synchronization with the other young ladies, a graceful _hello_, they did this twice before they ran forward carefully then sighed as they once again let the shoulders cave and butterflies flittered gracefully away from them and glowingly fluttered their wings about the great hall.

Madam Maxime followed the girls in, walking with such poise and majesty, her height a bit daunting, but all the same, the woman looked to be a strong female in her own right. Not far behind a blonde Beauxbatons student, another one was doing flips and landing with such elegant ease, and as the younger girl took the older ones hand, the two bowed and their introduction came to an end.

The hall erupted into fierce cheering, though by mostly the guys, some girls joined in. Hermione and Ginny didn't look too pleased, but Kagome was standing beside her uncles and cheering excitedly with the others. Smiling at the show of cordiality from Dumbledore as he took Madam Maxime's hand and kissed it sweetly before returning to the top step towards the staffs table.

"_**And now our friends from the North! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang..."**_

"Oh I can't take it!" Kagome's eyes were practically sparkling.

"_**...and their high master Igor Karkaroff."**_

Kagome shook her head as through the doors she was met with...not one...not two...but three familiar faces. "Shippou, InuYasha and Miroku! Oh...but where is..." she watched as the guys started slamming their staffs on the ground, causing cracks to form in the stone of the Great Hall floors. Then running forward, they started flipping. Four more people walked in and Kagome recognized two of them, one being the famous Quidditch player Krum, and the other..._"Sesshoumaru..."_ She smiled as he glanced towards her, but turned his eyes quickly back to the activities happening in front of him. Shippou got on the ground and with ease he created a raging fire phoenix that circled high above the great hall before disappearing into smoke.

The two heads of the schools gave hugs as though they hadn't seen one another for some time.

Two tables were placed apart from the other four tables and Kagome so desperately wished she was at either one right now. Listening barely as the Headmaster gave a few quick words before giving the order to serve food. A clap of the hands, and the food had appeared before them. This of course hardly registered with Kagome, even as she ate her food in silence.

It wasn't long until the Goblet was brought in and situated right at the front of the Great Hall, in front of the Staff Table. Dumbledore stepped forward, _**"Your attention please, I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory...that is what awaits the student who wins the TriWizard Tournament. But to do this the student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."**_

"**-Wicked."**

Kagome rolled her eyes at her twin uncles as they already thought of entering the Tournament, no doubt.

"_**For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation...Mr. Bartemius Crouch."**_

Suddenly, not even a few moments after Crouch's name had been uttered, the ceiling gave way to a frightening series of thunderous claps and roars, lightening flashing overhead the enchanted ceiling. Cries of freight filling the Great Hall as a light shot out of a wand and hit the ceiling, setting right which had moments ago been disturbed.

Kagome turned her eyes to see who had disturbed the ceiling so, and her eyes fell on a man she'd not ever seen before...one who was terrifying in every respect of the word. She felt a chill run down her spine and shook her head...she was...scared.

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is chapter nine, hope you all enjoy~! Let me know, what you think in a review, and I'll update again real soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Draco watched his girlfriend from across the way, the different reactions she was having with each new surprise. All of her reactions were interesting to watch, but...the latest was a bit nerve-racking, since Kagome being scared of anything was somehow unheard of to him. He turned and stared at the man who had frightened her. He knew him...he'd heard many things about the man. Alastor Moody...or...Mad-Eye Moody. The man had caused a riot in his own home many times before, though while Draco had never personally met than Wizard, he knew his father held a feeling of hatred towards him, and his mother as well, no doubt for locking up her sister. Though, he couldn't complain, his Aunt terrified him.

Dumbledore welcomed him with a handshake and then Moody stepped off to the side and took a drink of some kind from the flask he'd pulled out of his cloak. _"Probably fire whisky. Nice to know we'll have some drunk mad wizard roaming the halls during the night." _Draco muttered to Blaise who stifled a nervous laugh.

**-x-x-x-**

"_What do you think he's doing here?!" _Kagome asked, she didn't like this man, having heard tells of terror from Seth when she was really small, about the War, back with Voldemort, and how he'd been played victim to one too many murders done thanks to the man long ago killed by a toddler. He had told her that Moody had most assuredly gone insane in his days as an Auror, but still was the best on the field.

Bartemius Crouch came up on stage, walking forward before speaking loudly and clearly, drawing everyone's attention away from Moody as the topic turned back to that of the Tournament and the Goblet.

"_**After due consideration..."**_

"_This sucks..."_ Kagome muttered before he could even say what had been considered, turning her attention away from the man as she pouted. This caught many students attention, but all were too curious about what was to be said to ask about her attitude towards Couch at that moment.

"_**...the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety...no student under the age of seventeen..."**_

Outcries of astonishment filled the halls, students disagreeing and arguing about such extremities...to them at least.

"_**...shall be allowed to put forth their name for the TriWizard Tournament. This decision is final."**_

"**THAT'S RUBBISH!" **The twins shouted over the yells and other insults being thrown at Crouch.

"_**SILENCE~!"**_ Dumbledore stepped forward.

"_They're not too happy about that, then." _Hermione spoke softly to one of the girls Kagome very rarely spoke to. Kagome had only barely heard the whispered statement, but she paid little mind to it, instead staring curiously at the girl, not liking her at all since she was one of the schools daily gossipers. She shook her head and watched Dumbledore point his wand at the tower of gold that she knew to be the Goblet. Magically the Tower faded in a bright glow and revealed a Goblet within its walls. A few seconds after the walls had completely gone, a blue fire burst passionately from the Goblet and waved gentle about the lip of the Goblet.

"_**The Goblet of Fire...anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament, need only write their name upon a piece of parchment...and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the TriWizard Tournament has begun. With all that said, you are all free to talk amongst yourselves until it is time for bed, at which, first years will be escorted to their new dorms."**_

It was silent for a while, as his words sank in. "He really has a way with words...doesn't he."

Fred and George pressed in on her grumpy figure, squishing her between them as they looked at her with a look of annoyance. "Say Fred, I think Kagome here knew about the Tournament and the Age Restriction..."

"I think you're right George, I think we should punish our adorable niece for not giving us any heads up!"

"Tch, you can't do nothing, I was given strict instructions to keep my mouth shut! Crouch told me that I couldn't say anything..."

"Kagome!"

Kagome felt hands push her Uncles off of her and wrap warmly around her from behind, turning her head as she tried to get a good look at the girl hugging her, she grinned. "Sango~!" Standing, she turned and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl with her long black hair tucked in a bun in the powder blue hat she wore atop her head.

"It's been so long! Actually, I didn't get a chance to properly apologize for not coming to visit during summer after your first year...my parents hadn't realized my grandmother would be coming down at the time, and when she dropped in..."

"No," Kagome smiled, pulling away as she looked into the older and taller girls brown doe eyes, "I understand, really. But I did miss you!"

"What about us?!"

Kagome jumped and turned in Sango's arms, a group of guys were walking towards her and Kagome laughed at the looks they were receiving from not just students, but professors as well. It wasn't a problem to be walking around, but the group of guys..._this_ particular group of guys...were exotically attractive. "I don't know what you are talking about InuYasha...haven't even heard from you and your brother in five years."

"Hey!"

Kagome turned her head away and grinned as Draco started to make his way to her. She smiled as he took her hand in his before glancing the group of boys over. "Draco, nice of you to join us! I would like to introduce some of my childhood friends to you! Oh...and to my family as well!" She said as Ginny poked her in her side.

Harry stood as they were getting too much attention for his own liking. "Why don't we take this outside," he glanced at the teachers table where Snape was eyeing the group, he obviously had attained the ability to read their minds, because he gave them a nod as if knowing they wanted to leave for some privacy. "Let's go." The group left, but many eyes were following them, and a few others even sneaked out to follow after the already large group too. However, one set of eyes...lingered a tad longer than the others...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter ten, not as long as chapter nine, but its 3:30AM, and I'm in desperate need of sleep! Love you guys, review and I'll update again soon! Next is introductions...and Kagome has a near fatal run in with a certain Mad-Eye Moody?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Standing outside, Kagome was holding both of Draco's hands as he stood behind her and held her, seemingly not liking the group of guys that had walked her way. Kagome knew as well, seeing how he was acting like a jealous or protective Dragon, or maybe even a threatened Dragon.

"Alright, so first, my friends from _before _Hogwarts, I know them all through my parents and their parents! This is Sango, she's my best friend and almost like a sister to me! I had honestly thought I'd be going to Beauxbatons but daddy and mummy both were students at Hogwarts, so here I am." Kagome grinned, "then starting at the eldest, this is Sesshoumaru, he's in his last year of Durmstrang, right?"

A silent nod came from the tallest Durmstrang student, his long white hair falling gracefully over his shoulders and stopping around his knees in a long braid.

"His younger brother, InuYasha."

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru commented, glancing to the shorter of the two of them who glared at him in annoyance.

"Tch, whatever!"

Both of their golden amber eyes clashed dangerously with one another.

Kagome shook her head and laughed, "this is normal for the both of them sadly, and I can see that things haven't changed between the two of them either. Next to InuYasha is Miroku, who I is in the same year as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is in his fourth year, same as you guys."

"Don't forget me!"

The group turned to the youngest of the group, "Shippou, he's like my baby brother, in his second year of Durmstrang, he started school a year after me." Turning her attention onto her Hogwarts friend she smiled as she looked at how many people stood around her. Her family would be really big this year, and she was happy everyone would get to know the rest of her extended family. "Now, in Hogwarts, first person to be introduced is also the first person I met at school! This is Draco, my best guy friend and..." Kagome blushed as he took her hand, "as of the end of last school year, he's my boyfriend." She glanced away at the curious looks on her friends' faces, and the frown on Harry's.

"You actually have a boyfriend, I'm surprised anyone would-ACK! What the hell was that for!?" InuYasha yelled, now supporting a large bump atop his head, one which he'd received from his older brother.

"Don't become uncivilized just because your jealous, foolish brother."

"_...tch."_

Kagome tilted her head curiously, but continued with her introductions. "This is my Aunt Ginny, she is the youngest in the Weasley family, then next in line is Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred and George, and Uncle Percy is in the Great Hall still, since he's the Head Boy. Then this is Collin, he's actually like a little brother to me too, like Shippou. Then in Slytherin house, there is Blaise, and Theodore, who were good friends of Draco's first, but now they are my good friends too! Ah! Just wait till you guys meet Luna and Severus!"

"Who are they?" Sango asked curiously. Honestly surprised by the large group surrounding her sister.

"Luna is a Ravenclaw...oh, and then Honey, I guess he didn't come out here, but he's also one of our Slytherin friends, and then Ginger, she's his twin and a Ravenclaw much like Luna. Severus is our Potions Professor, and a great confidant!"

"Your friends with a teacher?" InuYasha looked like he'd just swallowed something gross by the contortion of his face.

"Not that I think it matters, but yes, I did!" Kagome snapped, showing off a rather annoyed side of her that Draco hadn't seen since her first year on the train and on the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh," Blaise frowned and pointed off in the distance, "I think you have some stowaways."

Kagome turned to see what he was pointing at and nearly had a fit, "Drako! Fafnír!" She yelled at the two hatchlings rolling around on the ground with one another, playing and playfully tugging on one another's ears.

Draco laughed, "They followed you?" watching the two run up to Kagome, the way they hobble ran was actually really fun to watch. The two of them climbing over one another to get to Kagome first who was kneeling down for them as she pet the both of them. "I'm going to take them somewhere, you can go inside without me."

The others seemed a bit disinclined, but they all left with the exception of Draco who wasn't going anywhere. "I'll go too,"

Kagome frowned, but nodded all the same. "That's fine, but you can't tell anyone where I am taking them or what you might see."

Draco frowned as they walked off towards the forest, "what might I see?"

Laughing, Kagome said nothing as she walked hand and hand with Draco through the forest, both watching the two hatchlings as they ran ahead of them, flew around a bit, and rolled along the forest floor as they went. As they grew closer to a clearing, Draco's eyes widened in absolute shock. "So...daddy is also here, and so is Seth and Lance...and a whole bunch of other tamers. Mind you, I don't know them all, but they are here to keep these ladies from getting too rowdy."

"But what are they doing here?!" Draco followed Kagome through the camp and they made their way to her father. "They will be participating in the first task, and you will be keeping this to yourself. No one can know. Rumors spread entirely too quickly in school."

"_...that's true..."_ Draco muttered. Waving as Charlie noticed them.

"Damn, the two did sneak off." Charlie glared at both dragons who ducked their heads behind Draco. "Don't hide behind him! Get back to Tiamat!"

Both sauntered off with their tails dragging sullenly on the ground behind them.

"We are going to head back then, I'll come by later on in the week." Kagome said to her father, though her eyes watched her little ones until they were wrapped warmly in the safety of Tiamat's Tail.

"Will you be bringing Draco again?" A look on his face similar to scolding was quickly replaced with humor as he watched her lower her own head, similar to the dragons he'd just scolded moments ago. "It's all fine if you do, but come after the champions have been decided."

"Kay!" Kagome took Draco's hand and ran off back to the castle where both found Snape leaning against the castle door waiting for them. "Professor!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy, work is in twenty minutes, so I'll stop here and post, when I get home, I'll start the next chapter, things should start getting faster in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy, nyan~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Severus walked both students back in, not asking about the hands being held since he was one of the first to hear about the couple, though he'd already expected it would happen sooner or later, he'd thought later though.

"Inside," he held his door open and watched them both enter his office. Of course, he was used to Kagome and him having their late night talks, but Draco had never come to these _conferences_.

"Professor, I'm going to call it a night, I was just walking Kagome to your office; I can find my own way back to the Slytherin Dungeons."

Severus raised a brow at that, nodding his head as the blonde bid Kagome farewell and kissed her hand sweetly before his cloak billowed behind him as he turned and walked away.

Kagome smiled after him before making her way inside and sitting on the desk. "So have you seen them?!"

"Seen what?"

Kagome shook her head, "If you don't know, I'm not gonna say!"

Sitting in his chair, he looked her over, it was strange, the little eleven year old he'd met two years ago was now thirteen, and she was much taller, looking significantly more different than the first time he saw her. Her hair had grown longer, falling to her hips in elegant waves and her eyes looked like orbs of sapphire glass. She looked like a completely different person. "...this year will be highly stressful."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just something that I foresee."

"Since when were you into Divinations?"

He smirked, "...Lucius sent me a letter..."

"Oh?" Kagome turned her full attention to Severus, "What was it about?"

"I don't know, he sent it to me, but it was addressed to you." He pulled the letter from his cloak and held it out to her.

Kagome looked at the letter cautiously before taking it. Snapping the _**M**_ wax seal, she unfolded the letter and read it silently to herself.

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**I do hope that your summer was enjoyable at the estate, I hope I can entice you into coming over after school this coming summer too, as...a Surprise will surely be awaiting you. One which I think you may happily be looking forward to.**_

_**I don't want to say too much, but this coming year will hold many...wonderful...changes and surprises, for both my son and yourself. I hope to see a reply in time to my request.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lucius**_

"_...hm..."_ Kagome sighed and held the letter out to Severus who took the parchment in hand and read it over, his eyebrows knitting together as he read the letter two times, then three times over.

"You won't go."

"No..." Kagome corrected him, "I will go. Because that is the role I chose to play, and should I find myself out of character, I will lose Draco..." She jumped off the desk she'd been sitting on, _"I won't lose Draco..."_

Severus placed the letter on his desk as he watched Kagome step closer to him, "What will you do if something goes wrong, if-"

"If?" Shaking her head, she laughed, though the jovial sound did not reach her eyes, "I don't care about the 'if's' anymore. I will do whatever is necessary, lie as many times as I need to, and if need be...if it comes down to it...whatever darkness I need to accept into my soul to protect the people who I have grown to love and care for...I will let that darkness in. That's what you did...right?"

"...but in the end...I ended up losing the people I cared for."

"Not all of them...right?"

"No...I lost all of them. However, over the years, I attained many other people whom I have come to..._care_...for. I don't want to lose them...I don't want to lose you...not like her, not like Lily."

Kagome leaned forward and hugged her potions professor, _"you won't lose me or anyone else, I promise..."_

**-x-x-x-**

'_...this coming year will hold many...wonderful...changes and surprises...'_ Kagome stepped through the Gryffindor Portrait, her eyes closed as she walked with her arms crossed behind her head, thinking curiously over the letter that she'd left with Severus. She would _of course _respond to it, but before that, she would write to her father. "...though...maybe I shouldn't mention the letter...just let him know the Malfoy's want me to come visit over summer again."

"Is that a good idea?"

Kagome jumped and turned to face Collin, "what are you doing up? It's late, and we have classes early tomorrow!"

Collin smiled, "I wanted to wait up for you. To make sure you made it back after we all split off at the Front Entrance. I spent some time talking to your friends too...before they were ushered off to their own sleeping wings. What you said...made me happy..." Collin glanced down at his hands, a slight blush on his cheeks as he did.

"What I...oh!" Kagome smiled, "I figured you had already realized how important you were to me, Collin."

He shook his head, his hand holding his camera as he stared critically at it, "I had always hoped to be your friend, and felt that way towards you, of course...I just saw how you were always hanging out with Harry and Draco and the others. I wasn't in that circle."

Kagome frowned and stepped close to Collin, sitting down beside him on the couch, she pulled him into a hug, his wavy/curly blonde hair brushing against her cheek as she did. "Collin...is very important to me..."

"_Collin?"_

Kagome glanced back behind them and her eyes widened as a smaller blonde came walking tiredly down the stairs from the boys' dorm rooms. "Who?"

"That's Dennis, my younger brother!"

He ran forward and in all of his innocence, crawled up onto the couch and laid against his brother. He was smaller than Kagome had been in her first year, and she was already short! Kagome laughed before conjuring up a whole bunch of pillows and blankets, the three drifting to sleep quickly as night embraced them gently.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the last boring chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the peace while it lasted! Review and let me know what you all think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning found two ginger haired boys grinning like mad men as they came across three students cuddled together on the couch in the common room. So used to being the first ones up so to sneak about the castle or try out their new joke candies and what not, they hadn't been expecting to find Kagome down with the Creevey brothers.

"_Ah Fred, don't they look simply adorable."_

"_That they do George!"_

"_I imagine it would be simply horrible if something were to disturb the three from their sleep...what say you?"_

"_I say too right, lets test the theory,"_

Kagome cracked an eyes and glared at the twins, "put that anywhere near me and I'll blast the both of you to a different era!"

The twins hid a blowing wheezer behind their backs, a new invention of theirs that caused a ruckus when set off and couldn't be stopped unless dowsed in water.

"**Whatever do you mean?"**

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Kagome stretched as she sat up and nudged Collin a bit. "Make yourselves useful and carry the two of them up to their rooms so that they can get in some extra sleep, they have two hour left before its time to wake up."

"**Yes Kagome~!"**

Watching her Uncles lift the Creevey brothers, she sighed and relaxed against the covers before shaking her head a bit and walking upstairs to her room. Moving to her wardrobe, she grabbed fresh robes and a fresh uniform before leaving to shower and change. When she returned, she sat down on her bed and just let herself take in the first _day_ back at school. "My first class back will be...let's see, it's Monday, so...Arithmancy at nine...no, my bad, nine-twelve." Kagome rolled her eyes, "who comes up with these schedules."

Placing the parchment with her classes on it in her Potions book, she grabbed her Arithmancy book, along with her Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts books, placing them all in her messenger bag she used while in classes, though the Potions Book she had placed her schedule in, she always carried. "I should probably return this book at some point back to Severus..." she smiled. Grabbing another book, a journal she'd been using to take down notes from the Potions Book in her hand, she also added the journal to her bag. Pulling on her friendship necklace that she'd gotten in her first year from Luna, she gave a final stretch before taking her bag and making her way down to the Great Hall.

Running through the halls, it was early, so no one was really roaming the grounds. This would be why it came to a shock to her when she ran into someone while rounding the corner to the Great Hall and fell painfully to the ground. "Ouch!"

"Well now that wasn't very smart, girl. You should look to where you are going!"

"..." her head snapped up and she looked nervously into the eyes, or _eye_, of Mad-Eye Moody. "...P-Professor...sorry!" She looked and saw Severus standing behind Moody, standing quickly, she moved around Moody and made her way to her Potions Professor, taking the corner of his sleeve as she invited herself to walk with him to the Great Hall. Glancing over her shoulder at Moody, she met his eye, a glare fiercely following her all the way to the doors to the Great Hall.

"Come now Kagome, is he really so bad?" Severus asked as he made his way to the staff table, Kagome didn't answer and kept her head down as she watched her feet with every step she took. _"Apparently so,"_ he muttered, taking a seat at the table before motioning for her to sit beside him. The two thus far were the only ones in the Great Hall with the exception of Dumbledore who was seemingly drawing a circle around the Goblet of Fire with his wand.

"What's Dumbledore doing?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Severus.

"Making an age line, so that anyone not eligible for competing in the tournament, will be tossed aside should they cross the line. This is particularly for students like your deviously impish uncles."

"Oh? You must mean Percy!"

Severus raised a brow.

"No? Then perhaps Ron?"

He chuckled, "Mr. Weasley couldn't conjure up a thought to get himself past that line, I'm afraid the brains of creativity fell to the twins of _that_ particular family."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was true enough, Fred and George were definitely a unique pair. "I agree. Oh, your book..." Kagome held out the Potions Book and watched his eyes widen, "did you forget you gave it to me to read?"

"No, but I honestly thought you would keep it,"

"Never, this book is important to you!"

He smiled gently, such a smile lasted not even two seconds as it faded, but not before the Headmaster saw it. "Kagome, the book is yours to keep, and actually, if you are done with that one, I have plenty more for you to read. If anything, knowing that they will be taken care of is more than enough for me."

"Am I interrupting?"

A _clack_ came and Kagome's eyes widened as once again, her eyes met that one ever watchful eye...

"Alastor, nice of you to join us. This is Kagome, Hogwarts first ever, Gryffindor turned Slytherin."

"I see, and what dark lord is she serving to go from being a Lion to a slithering serpent." Moody grunted out as he limped to the chair on the other side of Severus.

"I'm afraid...at the current moment, there are no dark lords to serve, but if you come across one looking for a follower, then by all means, pass him my resume. I think I may even prusade Severus to write a letter of recommendation to go along with such...until later, Professor." Kagome stood and left the Staff table, not bothering to look back at Moody. To be honest, she would be happy if she never ran into that man again, sadly however, he was to be their D.A.D.A professor. _"What the bloody hell happened to Sirius teaching us!?"_ Kagome hissed irritably under her breath as she sat down at the Slytherin table towards the end, where the Durmstrang table was located beside her. Draco came in moments later and Kagome sighed and smiled, happy that _someone_ was there to keep her company. "What do you have first?"

Draco grinned, "Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor House, and you?"

"Ick..." she sent a look to Moody who was still looking her way, then returned her eyes to Draco who had caught the exchange, "Arithmancy, I'm taking class with Ravenclaws. So I'll get to have some one on one Luna time!"

"Yes, Luna _and_ Ginger."

Kagome cringed, "I actually haven't talked with Ginger or Honey since I got here, mind you, it's only been a day since the Express arrived. I always feel nervous around her, like she knows something that _no one else_ knows."

"I know what you mean, she always has this look in her eyes when she's telling us something, like she knows more than what she's actually letting on." He shook his head as the food began to appear, "don't worry about it too much though, Kagome. I mean, at this point in the game, I think that's just the way the Bailey's are."

Kagome nodded, grabbing a couple grapes off a fruit tray, "I guess, and it's not like they aren't nice or anything, I'm just thinking too much."

"Mm...never a good thing, that." He glanced to Moody and nodded his head in the gimps direction, "what's with your earlier reception of him."

"Don't like him, nothing about him. In fact, everything inside of me...screams to stay far...far away from him."

"Kagome!"

"Hm?" Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha running towards her, sitting on her other side, Kagome missed the glare Draco was sending InuYasha. "Hey, is your brother entering the competition? Do you know?"

"He said it was a waste of time, he only came as the assistant to Karkaroff really. Sesshoumaru is in charge of directing the students while away from the school, or so Karkaroff says. I think he wants to be lazy so he's having Sesshoumaru do everything, not that I really care, the more he does, the less I see him. Tch...Damn bastard!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "so are you guys taking classes with us, or what?"

"Yeah, it's mixed and the schedules will also be up to Sesshoumaru, I think your other friend was doing the same with the Beauxbaton chicks."

"Sango is?"

InuYasha shrugged, "that might be her name, sure."

"InuYasha, please do not speak unless you are prepared for letting the whole of the world know of your immeasurable stupidity."

"What the hell did you say!?" InuYasha stood up and punched the table he'd been sitting at, his brother stood next to Sango who was looking at him confused and a bit uncertain do to his behavior.

"Is he always so...uncouth?" Sango questioned.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I'm afraid so, I think when my father dropped him, the damage to his head was too well received and has never seen fit to leave."

Kagome and Draco laughed out at the blatant insult. An insult that InuYasha had to actually think over before understanding, but once he figured it out, he yelled again, drawing the attention of Karkaroff who called him over.

"_Tch, damn it!"_

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru who sat down where InuYasha had moments ago been sitting. No one else said anything, and even after InuYasha returned to the table, it was peaceful. Even with the random _under the breath_ curses.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter thirteen, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Yuki and I are working on some joint fics too, so keep your eyes open for The Sorting, Letting Go and some other fics as well! Review, tell me what you think, and I'll update again after I get some sleep, nyan!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Outside of the Potions Class, Kagome was talking with Collin and Luna, Gryffindor and Ravenclaws, in _her_ year, had Potions together, it was Gryffindor and Slytherin for Draco's year though, which meant he took full advantage of Hermione's smarts in class. Not that he wasn't smart, but the Brightest Wizard put with the Brightest Witch of their year? It was bound to make front page news really, should his father or anyone else find out. The trio that stood outside the Potions Room right now, were waiting for the class to end so that they could go inside. They had just finished with Care of Magical Creatures themselves, again, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for them. In Potions right now were the fourth years, then third, then second, and then first. Kagome had memorized Severus's schedule so she could safely visit him without interrupting his classes, though she still preferred her late night visits to her midday visits.

"So, tonight we will learn whom our Champions will be," Luna sighed, "It would be wonderful to see Kagome as our Champion."

Kagome looked at Luna as if she'd lost her mind, "I wrestled a Werewolf last year and almost died, I'd rather not go chasing danger so early into the school year. Maybe...give me a couple more weeks to settle into Hogwarts before sending me off to my death again."

Collin laughed, "But you are the talk of the school. I mean, not to knock Harry off his pedestal, but we _expect_ great things from him, it's always a delightful _surprise_ with you."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome never noticed the students coming out of the room, "I don't know if I'd care too much if this year, harry did the adventure on his own. It may be relaxing to just hang back this time around."

"I was thinking the same thing, about taking a break and letting you fight off the next horrendous thing to try and end my life."

Kagome turned and smiled, "and wouldn't you feel horrible if it ended mine," she joked.

"Actually, yes I would." Harry said seriously, "Though, I'm sure most of the pain I would be feeling would no doubt come from the cruciatus curse when Draco uses it on me for getting his girlfriend killed."

"True right you would," Draco frowned, just thinking about Kagome getting hurt was unsettling.

Kagome who had noticed how both boys had gone unusually silent, "Well, thankfully I'm alive, so no Cruciatus and no me dead. On another note, when do we learn about the cruciatus?"

Draco and Harry both changed their tunes as a pale look met the both of them.

"Or do I want to know?"

"We had our first D.A.D.A class the other day...and we learned about all three Unforgivable Curses." Hermione commented, a little off colored as well, thinking about the lesson they had with their new _professor_.

"Is there a reason why you are all blocking students from both leaving and entering my classroom?"

Kagome jumped and turned at the familiar drawl that could only be her favorite professor. "S-sorry Professor Snape!" She blushed, not used to people catching her off guard.

Severus raised a brow as the group dispersed and Kagome, Luna and Collin ran inside to their seats. Kagome and Collin were sitting together as partners and Kagome was still flustered at being caught by surprise by the Potions Professor.

**-x-x-x-**

"Where is Kagome?"

Draco turned to see one of Kagome's _many_ friends standing behind him. The girl with really long dark brown hair, "Sango right?"

She smiled, "that's right."

"Kagome went to her room to put her book bag away, said it was too much stuff to carry to dinner. She shouldn't be much longer." He pointed behind the girl and off towards the entrance to the Great Hall, "there she is now."

Sango turned and smiled, watching Kagome as she ran to the Slytherin table, "are you sitting over here?"

Kagome grinned, "yeah, I promised Draco yesterday that I would sit with him today, since I'm a Gryffindor, I'm technically supposed to stay at my house table..._technically_. But who would I be if I just followed protocol."

Laughing, Sango was sitting beside her despite the fact that she was supposedly a Beauxbaton student. "I _will_ get in trouble for not sitting where we were told, but I will return before the Champions are called, we haven't had a chance really to talk or hang out since we arrived."

Draco listened to the two girls as they talked. "Well, we won't be here to hear the names anyways, the names will be called out where the Goblet is now being held in the lower dungeon."

"Is that where everyone is?" Kagome frowned, noting how _few_ students there were.

Nodding, Draco stood and smirked, "I didn't feel it very gentlemanly of myself to leave my date for the night waiting here alone. Shall we, ladies?"

Kagome smiled, placing her hand on Draco's offered arm, and then taking Sango's hand. "Tonight we'll find out who our Champions are. I'm putting money on Cedric, to be perfectly honest. He's top of his year and one of the better choices that I've seen put their name in. I was hoping Sesshoumaru would be the champion for Durmstrang, but InuYasha said he didn't have plans of putting his name in, so it'll probably be Krum for them."

Sango sighed, "The girls actually talked _me_ into putting _my_ name in. Fleur did too, but they said it would be an easy win should I compete."

Kagome laughed, "Probably so."

The three arrived and looked around to see the tables had been moved into the large dungeon. Taking their seats on the steps near Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George came up and placed hands on Kagome's shoulder from behind, George ruffled Draco's hair for a good laugh before they all stopped messing around to hear the names. Dumbledore hushing everyone, calling them to sit.

"_**Now the moment you've all been waiting for. THE CHAMPION SELECTION!" **_He waved his hand around the room in a slow motion, the fires that were burning on the torches dimmed magnificently and darkened the room.

Blaise and Theodore moved to sit beside Draco, moving in the shadows so not to draw attention to themselves as they tried to stay under Dumbledore's radar.

Watching in awe as he stepped up to the Goblet, touching it with absolute care as he walked around it, gazing into the blue flame, he stepped back a few steps and the students watched as the flame lit up a brilliant shade of red before a piece of torn parchment flew from its flame. Dumbledore took it in hand as it fell towards him and read the paper, _**"The Durmstrang Champion is...Viktor Krum!"**_

"Too bad," Kagome listened as the Durmstrang students cheered on Krum, Sesshoumaru was behind her. She glanced back and he raised a brow before nodding towards the Goblet. Krum was leaving the room through a door behind Dumbledore when she looked back towards the Goblet. She watched the flame light up that wondrous shade of red again, another piece of parchment left its flame.

"_**The Champion for Beauxbatons, is Sango Taijya!"**_

"Sango!" Kagome cheered as her friend looked up startled at her name being called. "Go! Go!" Kagome laughed.

Standing, Sango smiled as her friends in her own school cheered for her, though she couldn't deny the nervous feeling she got, she was excited too. "Sir," she shook Dumbledore's hand who guided her towards the same door Krum had earlier left through.

Another burning ember, red shining from the Goblet as Dumbledore took the paper from the air it floated in, _**"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!"**_

Kagome nodded, smiling as she clapped her hands, watching Cedric leave to join the others.

"_**Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history."**_

Kagome watched Crouch bring out the Trophy for the tournament, covered in a gray cloth. She knew what it was only because she'd seen it when he brought it to her and her father's house before the start of the school year.

"_**Only one will hoist this chalice of champions...this vessel of victory...the TriWizard Cup!" **_Dumbledore turned and pointed as the cloth was pulled to reveal a dragon ensnared chalice that was lit with blue dragon fire contained within its glorious crystal. Thanks completely to her father who had been charged with its creation, only having a boring trophy to start.

Kagome caught sight of something at the corner of her eyes, standing, she stopped clapping and took a few steps towards the Goblet. Shaking her head, she yelled, "Professor Dumbledore!"

He turned and looked as she raised her hand and pointed to the Goblet of Fire, her eyes wide with shock. Severus too had stepped forward in curious wonderment. The Goblet was not done, it was bursting with its blue flames before shooting forth red embers that released...another piece of parchment.

Kagome was the one to catch the parchment as it drifted in her direction. She read the name in a gentle whisper, _"Harry Potter..."_ her head shaking over and over as the realization hit her heard. _'Harry is...a Champion?!'_

Dumbledore pulled the paper from Kagome's hand gently so not to frighten the already on edge girl who was still staring at the parchment, eyes glistening with tears as she tried to understand what was going on. He patted her on the shoulder and read the name to himself before calling it out a bit louder. When Harry still didn't come forward, he resorted to shouting, **"HARRY POTTER!" **his voice boomed dangerously around the dungeon.

Draco ran forward and took Kagome into his arms as he noticed her moving to say something towards their headmaster. It would do no good to start an argument right there in front of the other students. They watched as Harry walked quietly towards Severus who seemed completely at a loss for wards, merely letting him step past him towards the door the other three had left through.

"_No..."_ Kagome shook her head.

"_Kagome, not here." _Draco whispered over her own hushed words of denial.

"NO!" She yelled to Dumbledore who had just turned his back to her to follow Harry. He stopped in his tracks and looked towards her. "As many times as Harry has almost been killed by some deranged lunatic throughout the four years he's been attending this school, your first thought is that _he_ put his name in that Goblet?! The rules were clear, Professor, _**YOU**_ made the age line! Why do you think _Harry_ would try to pass that line, or put his name in the Goblet, when he already has to try and survive the school year..._without_ the worries of adding danger..." She stepped forward and despite the calculating eyes that Dumbledore was placing upon her, she continued, "Surely you don't expect me to believe, that a fourteen year old _boy_ outwitted the _great genius wizard_ Albus Dumbledore!"

And the room was silent. Severus was quick to take Kagome's cloak and drag her from the room before ushering Draco to follow, "Take her elsewhere and let her cool off!" He sneered angrily as he turned to return to Dumbledore and Harry.

Draco sighed, "You really did it this time, Kagome."

Kagome scoffed, "doesn't matter to me...someone put his name in that Goblet...the question is..."

"_Who..." _Draco finished in a soft whisper.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter fourteen of Book three! A bit over two thousand words, so it's a bit longer than the last couple of chapters for sure. Tell me what you think about my revisions to the story and movie in a review and I'll update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was seething as she stormed past the suits of armor lining the halls towards the dueling hall. "Bloody...tch...YOU KNOW WHO IT PROBABLY IS?!"

Draco closed his eyes as he followed his girlfriend through the halls, not needing to walk with his eyes open do to them being the only two in the hall at the moment. "Who?"

"The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Draco frowned, "Alastor Moody? He may be a bit eccentric in his teaching methods, but he doesn't really scream 'I want Harry dead'...does he?"

"I don't really know what that might sound like or look like, but the way I see it, that damn position is cursed with a bad lot of teachers! First year, D.A.D.A professor had Voldemort growing off the back of his head, don't flinch at his name Draco, it's just a three syllable word. Anyways, the damn fool tried to kill Harry. Second year D.A.D.A teacher...that delightfully retarded copywriting con-artist Lockhart tried to wipe Harry's memory and was planning to leave him for dead, along with the rest of us as well!" She flung open the door to the dueling room. "Year three, while Remus didn't try to kill Harry on purpose, he nearly did when he transformed and forgot to take his bloody potion! Also almost cost me my own life! Now...year four...why break tradition?!"

Draco looked curiously in thought, _'she actually has a point.' _He shook his head and watched her pull out her wand before attacking random dummies strung from the wall. "Alright, then it's Moody! Let's stalk the man...oh, wait...HE CAN SEE OUT OF THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!"

Kagome glared at Draco before sighing, stepping over to him, she watched him raise his arms out to her. Falling into the embrace, she let her head fall onto his shoulder and sighed, "I just want one year with no drama."

"Wishful thinking...my fear is actually, every year, the problems that arise seem to get more and more dangerous than the last."

"Yes, I noticed that too. Draco, I'm worried for Harry."

Draco nodded, sliding his back down against the wall as he held onto Kagome, not letting her go, they let exhaustion take control of their bodies and slept off their pent up irritation. Neither left the room until near midnight when they woke to a sudden chill in the temperature. Draco helped Kagome up and they decided on leaving to see a certain professor to find out what the verdict was in concerns to Harry.

"What if he's asleep?"

"Then we wake him up!" Kagome snapped, though not as upset as she'd been earlier.

"Yes, of course...what was I thinking?" Draco rolled his eyes, laughing when Kagome nudged his shoulder with her fist, though playfully.

Both stopped in front of their Professor's sleeping chambers, otherwise known as...his office. Kagome tapped her fingers softly along the door, coaxing her Professor's attention off of what she knew he would be concentrating on at such a late hour.

"_Enter,"_

Kagome grinned cheekily at Draco who sighed and followed her inside. "Professor!" She called, running up to his desk, "who put his name in the Goblet? You _did_ find out, did you not?"

Sighing, Severus waved his hand to his door and it closed, "no, we didn't find out who put Potters name in the Goblet, but that of course is us being under the impression that Potter actually _didn't_ put his name in the Goblet."

"Do you really think he would?!" Kagome groaned out in exasperation as her Professor's eyes looked at her in a _do-you-really-think-he-wouldn't_ sort of way. "You can't be serious! Again, I must implore that we blame Moody!"

"...blame Alastor?" Severus laughed, well, he chuckled softly under his breath, "Alastor is an Auror."

"_Ex_-Auror." Kagome corrected, crossing her arms over her chest in absolute irritation.

Draco shook his head, "I have to side with Severus on this one,"

Kagome shook her head, her hair falling in waves over her shoulders, silky to the touch, it drew in Draco's eyes and for a moment, he lost his wits about himself and felt his knees go weak, catching himself against the desk, he shook his head clear and brushed off the looks Kagome and Severus were giving him, acting as though he'd just been leaning against the chair, rather than catching himself from falling. "I don't trust him!"

"_Neither do I," _Severus muttered, "however, that doesn't mean he's out to kill Harry, it means I simply don't trust the man."

Leaning against the same desk as Draco, she nodded, "alright, fine. Since I'm in the minority, I guess I'll sit back this time and wait to see if something happens. I've been having horrible feelings about this year, so hopefully it isn't anything to be worried about, but my head is all over the place and I'm constantly on edge."

"I can give you a Calming Draught. It should have the desired effects of relaxing your nerves...for both myself _and_ Draco."

Kagome looked to Draco who was quick to look away, acting as though he wasn't listening while twirling his wand mindlessly. Kagome didn't by it, _"...right..." _She frowned, "so what happened after I was forcefully removed from the room?"

Smirking, Severus lifted his quill and started grading papers once more, handing her a large stack to do with as she pleased. "Well, I personally was much too shocked to talk at the time, but Albus was yelling quite enough for all of us, I don't think Harry could have gone with another dose of screaming had anyone else dared to attempt it he might have feinted."

"That bad?" Draco inquired, turning to watch Kagome as she marked mistakes on Neville's paper. Noticing one she'd missed, he pointed it out with the tip of his wand.

"No, worse."

Both looked up, but Severus wasn't paying attention. Kagome stared for a moment before questioning, "how so?"

"Harry _will_ be participating in the TriWizard tournament. He has no choice."

"No choice?" Kagome looked at the paper with a frown, _'Are they really going to tell me that this doesn't __**scream**__ 'murder attempt'?!'_

"That's bloody terrific, and he _can't _just forfeit?"

"I'm afraid not, though I too had thought of such a thing, Crouch was clear, he _must_...participate."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was looking high and low for Harry, it was Friday, and she couldn't find him _anywhere_. "Damn!"

"Language, you should watch how you speak, Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome froze, turning, she stared straight into the eyes of Alastor Moody, "what's it to you how I talk?"

"Since I came here, I haven't seen you in any of your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, thus far, you have only done your written assignments and had other students turn them in for you. You wouldn't happen to be avoiding me, now would you, Miss. Higurashi?"

Kagome smiled sweetly, acting as though she didn't know _what_ he was talking about, "I'm afraid you are mistaken, sir. I simply like to study Defense Against the Dark Arts in a more solitary manner. It helps me concentrate more when I can focus completely on the topic without the talking's of other students."

"What of things only you would hear of in class? Should you not know of those topics, I imagine you won't make it through the end of term exams..."

"Well then, that will be _my_ problem...won't it."

"Kagome!"

Both Moody and Kagome turned to see Severus standing at the far end of the hall, "Professor!" Kagome ran quickly towards the Potions Professor who started walking once she was beside him, making his way towards Dumbledore's office. "I was looking for Harry,"

"I'm aware...you should find him inside the Headmasters office. I do believe the _champions _are having their _interview_. What nonsense." He turned to leave, but paused to add one last thing, "Sugar Quills," then he left her at the staircase as it started to move. Kagome was quick to step on it and waited as it took her up to the spot that the champions were to be.

Her eyes took in each bobble and breakable trinket as she guided herself inside, noticing Sango, Viktor and Cedric, she moved towards them and looked around in thought, "why is it, even at the champions interview, I _can't_ find Harry."

Sango laughed and stood up from where she was sitting, "probably because he's in an _interview_."

"Bite me!" Kagome pouted. "To be perfectly honest, I was excited when you were chosen as a Champion, Sango...but now...I don't want any of you to compete."

"What words do you speak!?"

Sango moved Kagome behind her in a protective way as Viktor stood suddenly in a way that was highly intimidating. He reminded Kagome of a Dragon honestly. "Settle down, I don't think she means it in an insulting way."

"Not at all, you each earned the chance at glory...but...I just, I feel as though something _really bad_ is going to happen. I think...no, I am sure of it. This year_ someone_ is going to get hurt...something will happen, and it's going to be horrible." Tears shinned in the corner of her eyes and both Cedric and Viktor ran forward to console her.

Sango stared in wonderment at their actions before she smiled and held back a laugh. "Don't let your heart worry over us, we will be fine, Harry will be fine. All I want _you_ to worry about, is that cute _boyfriend_ of yours." She made sure the two fawning over her friend heard that part and watched as they're eyes seemed to become saddened at such an idea.

Nodding, Kagome felt herself, once again, being beckoned away. This time, Sango was guiding her towards the stairway.

"Kagome, I desperately need to talk with you when we get a chance to speak alone...I won't say it's...important...but you just might want to find time for this." She smiled in an easygoing way, letting Kagome know that it was nothing serious, just..._something_ that needed to be said in general.

"Alright. I guess...you and I can escape the Great Hall later tonight after we eat."

"Sounds like a deal, I'll let Harry know you were looking for him too."

"Thanks, Sango."

Sango watched her leave and smiled, _'she should be fine until tonight...right?'_

Kagome ran down the stairs and ran into another familiar face.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter fifteen! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's not as long as fourteen, but still really long. I am trying to keep all of my chapters over fifteen hundred words, instead of my normal one thousand. So, show your love in reviews, of course, I love hearing your thoughts, they encourage me to write and I honestly am pushed to do better with each review! I love you guys~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: Last time, in The Dragon Tamer...we left off with Harry asking Kagome out, no such luck Harry, sorry dear! Then, with a shockingly not so surprising turn of events, Draco too asked Kagome out. Oh...and gave her a promise ring?! Yeah, that's right...I went there! So, she **_**didn't**_** however...reconcile with her father. We left off on the train...we will pick up...at...the station.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared in slight surprise as she took note of the man standing before her. "Lucius~!"

He smiled charmingly, "you sound shocked to see me,"

"I am," she smiled, putting on the familiar skin that she'd grown so accustomed to wearing while in this man's presence. She stepped up to him and took his arm when he offered it to her. "Would I be able to persuade you into joining me for one of those charming walks along the lake?"

"I would be delighted." His eyes strayed to her hair before returning before them. "Have you thought my letter over?"

Kagome frowned, "actually, things have been rather hectic, so I hadn't _much_ time to my own thoughts. However, in concerns to your letter!"

_**~a Surprise will surely be awaiting you~**_

"Your answer?" He asked as he passed a shocked McGonagall who turned to stare at them as they left the school.

"I would be delighted,"

"Splendid,"

Kagome felt his hand rest on hers and she couldn't deny the chill that ran along her spine. "S-so...will you be staying for the events?"

"I'm highly intrigued, yes...I think I will. I actually came to speak to the Headmaster in concerns to some of the more _minor_ rules concerning the Tournament, in place of Crouch, today."

"Well, I can honestly say, that the Sunday event will be a beast of a show for all those who show up to watch."

"Oh? And enlighten an old man, do you know of what the event is?"

Kagome smiled, "You? Old? Merlin's beard no. in regards to your inquiry...I have something of an _inside look_. However, I couldn't possibly ruin the surprise. Oh...and your son is summoning me."

Lucius glanced back and allowed her hand to fall from his arm, bowing his head in a show of respect as he took her hand and lay a kiss to her knuckles. "Until Sunday, I do so look forward to it."

Draco ran up to them and nodded to his father who left without another word. "What was that about?"

"Your father invited me over after school, to spend a week at the Malfoy Estate with you again." She followed Lucius with her eyes and once he was gone within the castle walls, she laid her head on Draco's shoulder, "do you have any idea of what surprises your father speaks of this coming summer?"

"None, though he's mentioned rumors of...well..."

"What?"

"_Him_ coming back." His eyes fell downcast towards the ground.

Kagome lifted his eyes back towards her own, using a finger to raise his head from under his chin, "look forward, Draco. Should the Dark Lord rise, we will do what we can, to start preparing for his return now. Anything at all that will help us become better protected against him. The first thing we should learn to do though, is probably protect what we have to hide inside."

"Oh, you mean everything we've told my father up to this point," he laughed dispassionately.

"...everything I've told him, you merely didn't deny it. You will not be punished for my lies..."

Shaking his head, he pulled her in to a hug, her back was to him. Holding her like such, he sighed before taking her hand and pulling her towards the castle, "in other news, Harry's wandering the school halls looking for you. Something about Ron being a complete arse and an annoying reporter making things up about his tear glistened eyes. I may have gotten that wrong, but I'm pretty sure those were his words."

Kagome laughed and let Draco drag her off towards the school. They found Harry quite easily, and true to Draco's words, Ron and Harry were clearly in a fight, if the distance at the Lunch table was anything to go by.

Draco looked the two _friends _over and shook his head, "I'll go be a groupie with your other male cohorts and let you sort out these two imps."

Kagome frowned, "why do I have to do it?"

"Because beautiful girl whom I am starting to grow _very_ fond of...while I _have_ become tolerant of their adventures and dare I say even cordial towards them in conversation, I still refuse to play matchmaker as far as their squabbles go. That would be your cup of tea, not mine." Draco smirked as she stood speechless, kissing her on the cheek, he left and Kagome could only wonder how the act of babysitting fell onto _her_ shoulders. Finally letting her mind catch up to herself, she turned and yelled out to Draco's retreating back, "What do you mean by _'starting'_."

His laugh was hard distantly, and she couldn't hide her own smile, though it was quick to turn to a frown when she realized how all the guys close to her were staring at her. She shook her head as she turned back to her _boys_. "Well?"

Ron looked away, Harry sighed before pointing at Ron, "he started it."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt a hand take her shoulder and turned a smile to Sango who was standing behind her. "Hey!"

"What's up with your friends?" Sango gestured to the two boys sitting with four students between them and both looking in any direction that wasn't each other's.

"They are having a lovers spat, give the couple a few days to work it out."

Both boys growled out their response of anger, but both were silenced quickly as Kagome merely sent them both threatening cold looks.

"My, my..." Sango took Kagome by the hand, "so much violence. Let's take a walk and we can talk too!"

"Right,"

Finding their way out of the Great Hall, they started to wander out to the school grounds, "So...Kagome."

"...so Sango."

Rolling her eyes, Sango stopped walking and looked carefully at the girl, "Kagome, has anything strange been happening over the past couple of weeks?"

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "not really...oh, but the past couple of _days_ have been weird...I guess...I mean, I feel like people are staring at me _constantly_! Like...it's not even the whole school, it's _just guys_."

"Well, I imagine that's because, as a Veela, you are more easily able to sway the hearts of _men_ rather than _women_. At least, right now you are. As you come into your powers, and learn to take full control of them, you will be able to push and pull the attentions of pretty much anyone you want. I would think you would know this."

Kagome's eyes were wide, "...I didn't even think about it! What if that's the only reason Draco likes me!?"

Laughing, Sango took her friend in a hug and went to consoling her worried heart.

**(Next Day, Saturday)**

Hermione and Kagome were listening as Parvati explained something about Dean and a couple other people who had obviously told someone along the line of names to tell Parvati, to tell Ron, to tell Harry...that Hagrid was looking for him. Now that would have been great...and_ easy_...had it not been for the fact that Ron told Parvati to tell Hermione and Kagome, that Hagrid was looking for Harry.

"Oh Merlin! Knock it off!" Kagome snapped at Parvati who shrunk back a bit. "Where the bloody hell is that _annoyance_, often referred to as Ron!?"

"B-behind you?" Parvati pointed, mildly unsure if she was supposed to answer that question or not.

Turning irritably, both Hermione and Kagome gave Ron a look of absolute irritation. "Why, Ronald?!"

"Why what?!"

Kagome turned and clapped her hands loudly to the group of gathering students, "Anyone who knows this has _nothing_ to do with them, clear out!"

Somehow, Kagome watched as no one argued with her. _'I could get used to this Veela thing...so long as they are this obedient every time I push out my feelings.'_ Kagome turned back to Ron who looked a bit worried, but still as stubborn and grumpy as before, "Now, you will go and apologize to Harry! You who are supposed to be the one friend he has that he can _count on_ through thick and thin!"

"..." his cheeks were worried with red, "He can piss off, I'm not going to be his wingman every year!"

"Wing-...what!?" Kagome clenched her fists, if possible, flames were burning in her eyes from just how angry he was making her. She tried to calm herself down, but settled for punching the wall nearest to her, leaving not a crack on the wall, but a bit of blood splatter as she cut her knuckles against the stone brick surface of the Fireplace. Tear formed in her eyes, "do what you want, but leave me out of it..." she whispered before leaving. She made her way to the Slytherin Common Room and passed through the portrait which no longer bothered to question her on the password. Making her way to the Slytherin couch, she found Pansy, Honey, Theodore and Blaise sitting and talking in hushed tones about what tomorrow might possibly hold for their _champions_.

"Oh, look what the house elf dragged in," Pansy said coolie, her whole person had seemingly changed over the timeframe of summer break, and it had been throwing everyone for a loop, but the insult was surely a familiar breath of fresh air.

Kagome sat down beside Pansy and looked around the common room.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Our Prince is not yet present, we can send for the peasant at a later date, should he see fit for an audience with you."

Kagome shook her head and finally, she turned her eyes to Pansy who took in a breath of surprise, _"C...I...stay...with...ou...ight?"_

Pansy frowned and leaned in as she tried to catch what Kagome had said, "sorry, one more time?"

Kagome felt the tears falling and finally, she leaned forward and let her head meat Pansy's legs. The girl looked stunned, but somehow, she found herself running her fingers through the younger girls long black tresses. _"Can I sleep here tonight...?"_

"...yeah...sure..."

Honey and Blaise shared a look of thoughtful confusion while Theodore had a cold look on his face, taking in the shaking form of the Gryffindor girl he'd become _quite_ fond of. Whoever had upset her this much...would have hell to pay for doing so!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...it occurred to me, by a **_**GUEST**_** reviewer no less, that my chapters are **_**'too short'**_** and as such, they wish for longer chapters. Now...I don't know if this registers with anyone, but I WORK...I come home at Nine at night, and try to get a chapter written before bed so that you can all wake up to a new chapter, or...fall asleep to a million and one thoughts of your own. I can write **_**LONGER **_**chapters, but now that means **_**LONGER**_** waits for updates. Or...I can continue writing 2000 word chapters and post **_**DAILY**_**...your choice. I do love all of my readers, but at the **_**LEAST**_**, should you wish to make such a comment to me about the length or whatnot...make an **_**ACCOUNT**_**, it's **_**FREE**_** and I can leave you **_**MESSAGES**_** too! Love you all, I'll update again tomorrow...oh, unless we all agree on longer chapters, then I'll update sometime...hmm...I don't know, next week maybe? ;P**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: I want to give a personal shout out to my supporters and reviewers. I felt horrible honestly when I left you guys hanging for so long. I have to be in the mood for certain stories, and for a time, my mom kept on putting different anime's in, and my brain was all over the place. One week it was Fruits Basket, another was Rurouni Kenshin, then a couple days after that we would be watching Yu Yu Hakusho...and then bounce back and forth between things like Prince of Tennis, Harry Potter, and Future Diary. Even now, I'm reading IY/DBZ fics, and somehow, I've not YET gotten into the series, but I'm sure it will come in time. Hopefully, I can keep up with the updates, and I will finish Book Three of The Dragon Tamer. Thank you all again, for always being the wonderful and supportive readers that I've loved and known since 2004 as Devil-Babe-911!**

**-Akuma**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome found herself sitting near Tiamat, who was, needless to say, coddling her. She had cried herself to sleep last night, well before Draco had returned to the Slytherin common room. He had actually woken her only when he'd picked her up to carry her to Pansy's room where, rather than sleeping in a separate bed, she chose to forgo all sense of rationality and cuddle up next to the Slytherin girl and sleep in the safe arms of a slightly surprised and extremely worried Pansy.

"It's going to be a long day today," she said, dressed in her Dragon Tamer gear, which, as Draco had earlier pointed out, looked much like the Quidditch gear.

He and the others, with of course the exception of her stubborn arse Uncle, were down at the Champions Tent making sure Harry was okay. Draco was under strict orders to not say anything about the Dragons to any of the competitors, or to anyone else, for that matter.

"Hey kiddo,"

Kagome looked up and smiled as Seth came and sat beside her. They were currently waiting for Crouch and Dumbledore to give them the sign to release the first Dragon, which would be Tiamat, into the stadium. "Seth...can I ask you a question? It may be an awkward one...but I'm simply curious."

"...uh, if this is one of those talks that only parents should have with their kids...then maybe I can grab Charlie for you." He laughed sheepishly, but stopped as he took notice of the saddened eyes she had cast upon him. _"Bloody hell..." _He sat back down and motioned for her to continue.

"How can you tell if someone is being affected by Veela pheromones...or simply care for you?"

"Ah...your Veela abilities have started acting up, huh?"

"..." Kagome nodded, a large tail nudging her as she slumped over.

"Well, with Rai...I remember that the guys lost their senses, like...well...moving with no idea as to their destination. Not in control perhaps, and you could tell too. They would have a glazed over look in their eyes and all sorts of whatnot. You know..." he laughed, "...if it's Draco you are worried about, you needn't be. That boy had feelings for you when you brought him to the Estate."

Kagome blushed, "seriously?"

"Seriously!" He said dramatically.

_**~BANG~BANG~BANG~**_

"That's our cue!" Kagome jumped up and climbed onto Tiamat before letting the dragon fly her off to the stadium where her chain was quickly hooked to the ground and Kagome stood now awaiting the first signs of trouble to step in. the first Champion up was Sango, competing against the Fireball that was Tiamat. Kagome had no doubt that this would be quick. Sango's _strength_ came from her own parents being well accomplished Tamers themselves. Kagome had seen the duo wrestle a Horntail in a matter of minutes being only the two of them, a feat not many wizards or witches could leave to tell such a tale. Watching her sister figure step out cautiously, stepping out onto a large and sharp boulder. Kagome sat down and watched her friend, she could see her identical uncles roaming the crowds, from the looks of it, each taking bets from students, and...Kagome laughed...a couple professors. Apparently, it would be Minerva against Severus, all the way to the bitter end. She wondered what the stakes were and what their bets were, but figured she could ask later. Turning her attention to the Professors box, she saw Lucius staring right at her, his eyes didn't leave her, and for a moment, she felt _self-conscious_. Once again, moving her eyes, she let them fall on Sango who flipped backwards and landed in a half crouched stance, it was always a delight to watch Sango when she trained, but this was even better, she was using her slaying and tamer talents against an actual dragon, not thin air.

Sango stood straight with her wand out, taking off in a quick run, everyone watched her move from rock to rock, her jumps with a destination, her eyes not leaving the dragons lethal form. She uttered words Kagome couldn't hear from the distance she was at, but Kagome saw it well enough to identify it as a stunning charm. Though, it wouldn't be enough to stop Tiamat, it was clearly enough to annoy her.

_**~RARRR~**_

Rocks and debris fell dangerously as she swung her tail down hard into the earth's surface. Sango had easily avoided the falling pieces of stone and made her way behind the dragon, her hair which wasn't down like normal, but held up in a tight ponytail, whipped dangerously around her face as she cast another spell, this time Kagome watched the dragon as it almost moved to chase a ball of light that Sango had created with a lighting charm. Tiamat wasn't so easily distracted however, she was used to such playful antics made towards her often by Kagome.

Smiling, Kagome watched as Sango was once again, forced into a run, she removed her school jacket that was part of the uniform for her schools champion...herself...and threw it off to the side, getting cheers from _all _the guys in the stadium, even those from Durmstrang were calling her by name. Sango was close enough to the Egg, she could have reached it had Tiamat not swept her tail at her and knocked her aside. Kagome stood, and readied her broom which she had strapped onto her back. "Come on Sango..." she spoke softly, though not in a whisper, it wasn't necessary with all the screaming going on. Trying one more time, she used, this time, a confundus charm before using her light trick once again. Tiamat was lost in a daze, not sure what she was supposed to be chasing, she moved after the glowing sphere of light as Sango stepped up to the Golden Egg and took it, not bothering with the dragon as she waved her wand around and the orb of light continued taunting the dragon, as if daring it to catch it.

It had taken a while to capture Tiamat's attention the way she'd originally planned, but she had finally done it.

Kagome mounted her broom and made her way to Tiamat's left, calling out in a gentle tone, she grabbed the Dragon's attention and helped her to follow her voice. Tiamat was completely disoriented, though she still knew Kagome's scent, and her voice.

"Good girl...you did great!" Kagome smiled and laid her hand carefully upon the snout of her Dragon friend. "Let's get you back to your nest so that you can rest while they prepare the arena for the next champion..."

**-x-x-x-**

Seth looked at Zinnia who was not happy right now. She _had_ an Egg, a real baby who they had taken from her, and she was absolutely _furious_. "Hush now Princess, you will see your hatchling soon. I swear, between you and Siam...one of you may actually kill someone."

Kagome laughed, "You can go ahead and bring her out. It looks as though they are going to fire the cannon for the Durmstrang Champion now. By the way, where is daddy?"

"Mmm...Charlie is leaving the Dragons in your hands. He saw Malfoy's father in the stands and decided not to put you in any danger by being seen by him. He mentioned you writing something a bit troubling to him a few nights ago, about a letter or something."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah...then let's take her one out, and you and Lance can ready Alita who should be after Zinnia here."

Zinnia paced her cage and angrily pulled at her chain. "She'll need to be subdued immediately after this task."

Kagome shook her head, "she will be fine," Kagome stepped before the Dragon and smiled in a soothing way. Not flinching or showing an ounce of fear when Zinnia snarled and slammed its horned head into the bars of the cage she was in. "You can't do this Zinnia, you need to control your rage, your Hatchling is fine."

Cooling the fire in Zinnia's eyes, Kagome nodded as she nudged her head against the bar again, only more gently than before. Kagome pressed her hand against the snout of Zinnia who nuzzled it gently, though she was still unnerved and her breathing still heavy with her rage.

_**~BANG~BANG~BANG~**_

"Ready Zinnia?!" Kagome waved her wand and released the chain, climbing onto Zinnia's back, the two were off and Kagome was quick to jump off the Dragon and onto her broom before attaching the chain to the hook in the ground. Not even a few moments later did Viktor come walking out. His wand already out as though expecting something to jump out at him, and jump out it did. Zinnia was quickly on his case, running and jumping around him, she was looking for _her_ egg, and it _was _on the field, all of the Eggs were, in fact. Kagome leaned against her broom stick and watched him as he pointed his wand at the dragon, a face-off with the angry creature after stepping out of the tent, the guy was foolish. Zinnia would be an absolute nightmare should he just straight up attack her.

To Kagome's surprise, he cast a Conjunctivitus Curse on Zinnia, the Welsh became enraged and started to rampage the arena. She was moving in dangerously close to the real eggs, and before anyone could do anything to stop her, she was on her broom and moving faster than she was used to. "Damn, I can't slowdown if I want to reach the Eggs!" She pulled her wand out and let go of her broom, allowing herself to tuck and roll just below the dragons' foot where she was quick to pull up a barrier with her wand around herself and the eggs. She wasn't interrupting the Dragon or Viktor who was too busy trying not to get burnt to realize she was keeping the real eggs safe from being trampled. She stayed with the barrier until Viktor had the golden Egg and Seth was calming Zinnia down. Kagome turned around and dropped her barrier, looking over the Egg's, she allowed a breath of relief to escape her lips as the time was called. So far, Viktor had the quickest time. Kagome looked at him and smirked, "Zinnia got quite a hit in on him though, those burns will hurt like absolute hell until the healer clears them all away."

"You okay, Kagome?"

Turning her eyes, Kagome was met with Lance who looked sheet white from seeing a dragon almost step on her. "I'm good,"

"You're crazy!" He glared, truly upset at the young tamer.

"Yes...and I've been called much worse. I don't mind being a bit crazy, if it means protecting the things that are important to me."

Shaking his head, he nodded his head towards the tent, "that Diggory kid is next, go get Alita, I'll check the Eggs, though they look to be fine after your quick, albeit..._stupid_...thinking."

Kagome sighed, between Lance and her father she couldn't catch a break; Seth was really the only one who didn't chew her out after risky stunts and claimed she knew what she was doing and did it most probably better than the lot of them. "Right..." She waved her wand and called her broom to her, quickly hopping atop it and leaving 6to their Swedish Short Snout. Once there, she took charge of the tamers watching Alita, "move her to the arena and chain her to the hook in the ground, I fear too much more wear on that hook though, it might break...reinforce it when you chain her."

The tamers did as told and Kagome sighed, wincing as a wave of pain crashed down on her. She pulled her black cloak back and noted the large tear in her shirt and the large amounts of blood staining the front and side of her shirt from when she'd tucked and rolled, catching apparently a rather sharp and jagged rock all across her stomach and waistline. _"Best to keep this to myself..."_ she whispered, ripping the bottom of her robe and wrapping it around her waist and stomach before tying it tightly. Moving away from Siam who would be the last to take on her Champion. Kagome road her broom to the arena and watched Alita as she looked over the Egg's, sniffing them as she seemed to be trying to figure out why there were so many others surrounding her own.

_**~BANG~BANG~BANG~**_

Alita jumped in surprise and turned, looking skittish, she was an aggressive Dragon, sure, but she was much more curious than she was deadly. Mind you, all jesting aside, she would kill, scorch or stomp on a human same as any other Dragon should the right provocation come into play.

Oddly enough, Cedric came out fully prepared as well, although, he looked a shade gray with nerves, but he had his wand at the ready and was looking over his surroundings while still keeping his eyes on the Dragon in front of him. Alita too was watching him, more in curious wonderment as she watched him move around her and look to the Eggs behind her. It was when she saw his eyes lingering on the _shiny_ egg, that she became fierce. Yes, there it was. Her eccentricity. She couldn't stand when people touched anything that she thought was pretty, shiny, sparkly, valuable. She loved jewels, and gold, and coins, the sounds they made clinking and jingling together, the shine that was caught by the light of the sun or a well-placed breath of fire, lying atop them in comfort and even burying herself beneath the marvelous bounty. He had looked at _her_ Golden Egg. Kagome laughed, _"I'd put money on Alita to let him take her hatchling if it meant she would keep the Gold Egg,"_ she of course said this as a joke, Alita would tear the head off of anyone who tried to touch her hatchling, but really, she was _way_ too protective of the Golden Egg.

A transfigured rock changed into a four legged dog as Cedric tried to take its attention off of himself, and Kagome was stunned that it had worked so well. She factored this in with the sun touching the Golden fur of the dog in a way that caught her attention and kept it...for a few moments. While yes...she was interested in the dog, she had still seen him going towards her Golden Egg, and she couldn't have _that_. Breathing out a large blast of fire, it singed Cedric as he jumped and took the Egg before falling and rolling away and behind a large rock, fire burning at the rock that hid him from anymore injuries. She held her hand up with two fingers extended and gestured forward. Two Tamers moved in on her silent order and took the Dragons attention off of Cedric who had his Egg. The Dragon was a finished task once the Egg was _in their possession_...then they were put in the position of calming the Dragons Raging Tempers.

"You are doing relatively well for your first Charge,"

Kagome glanced back, her eyes met her father's shadowed figure; he was hiding beneath a stand and out of the view of Lucius who was on the other side, still glancing her way once in a while, though his attention was mostly kept on the fierce dragons trying to tear apart students down below. "I've had time to adjust, the next one will require all of my attention though. I have no doubt Siam will annihilate Harry if he's not careful."

"Sure she will, and she'll probably destroy the most of this arena, be careful not to let yourself get hurt..._again_."

Kagome frowned, bringing her hand up to her still bleeding side, she fingered the tied knot of the black cloth that hid the red stain away from anyone who was watching her, but clearly her father had better eyesight than she'd originally thought. "Yes sir,"

"...good girl."

Kagome once more mounted her broom, well, to be perfectly honest, it wasn't even hers. She had asked to borrow Draco's broom since hers would hardly keep up with a rampaging Horntail, and he knew well enough what her job in the first task would be, so he'd been more than willing to lend her his 2001. She flew forward towards Siam and smiled, "_Vorel_ Siam~!"

The dragon lifted its head, she was content right now, and Kagome was sure once she took her from her cage, she would be a bit antsy about having to be relocated _again_. She listened as Siam growled lowly, as if warning the tamer to not mess with her.

"_Grik norok raal_, Siam." Another warning growl came, but this time, Siam puffed some smoke in Kagome's direction. Kagome simply lifted her cloak and let the smoke pass before she stared the large beast in the eyes. "_Hi lost juriik, _Siam_. Hi, tiidnu dovah do fairy-tales. Hi los faas valinaar sivaas tol orin _muggles _fún tey do. Kos tol lot sivaas, ahrk ofan _the-boy-who-lived_...bahlaan krif!_"

To this, the dragon lifted her head, she stood willingly and raised her snout skyward before releasing a large flame from of acceptance.

Kagome smiled and nodded, giving the tamer to her left a nod as he and two others started to transfer Siam to the Arena. She was quickly roused into battle as she began pacing, looking for her challenger, the one who aimed to take the prize behind her. This _Golden Egg_ that she _knew_ not to be hers. She could smell _her_ Egg, but she knew it would be _this_ Egg, that her challenger would make a move for.

_**~BANG~BANG~BANG~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Translations for Kagome's talk with Siam are below!**

**LANGUAGE...Draconic/Dovahzul!**

_Vorel Siam~! __**– Beautiful Siam~!**_

_Grik norok raal, Siam. __**– Such a fierce growl, Siam.**_

_Hi lost juriik, _Siam_. Hi, tiidnu dovah do fairy-tales. Hi los faas valinaar sivaas tol orin _muggles _fún tey do. Kos tol lot sivaas, ahrk ofan _the-boy-who-lived_...bahlaan krif! __**\- You have a challenger, Siam. You, the timeless dragon of fairy-tales. You are the feared majestic beast that even muggles tell tales of. Be that great beast, and give the-boy-who-lived...a worthy fight!**_

**A/N: So this chapter was 3,633 words, and I hope you guys DON'T get used to this, because really, the only reason it was as long as it was, is because of the Dragons. I know we didn't really get to see or read much of what the other three did, and as for why I switched Sango's and Viktor's dragon, simple. Fleur's hand goes in, a dragon comes out, Sango's hand goes in...DUDE?! It's a bag of dragon's, they MOVE, who is to say that she put her hand in at the EXACT moment Fleur did, and that the dragons didn't climb on top of one another or whatnot. So...yeah, that's all about the Dragon's switching, next chapter we will be back to my 1,500 – 2,500 word protocol. It's not **_**really**_** protocol, but definitely, it's a goal.**

**As for the mentions of my chapters **_**not**_** being long, well...thank you **_**EVERYONE**_** for such encouraging words, and understanding ones at that. I will keep updating daily! **_**THAT**_** is ****MY**** choice. XD Review and let me know what you guys thought of this story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stood with bated breath as Harry stepped out onto the _playing field_, looking nervously around in curious wonderment, she was shocked when he spotted the golden egg and simply attempted to walk over and grab it. _"It won't be so easy, Harry...use your head...!"_ Watching Siam as she brought her _hornedtail_ down next to Harry. Quite narrowly hitting the boy, and repeating said motion once again in her own aggressive attempt to get him away from the egg she was to protect.

Harry was quick to roll away, though some might say he lost his balance and tumbled...some being...Kagome.

Siam cried out her dissatisfaction, the call of rage clear and her tail whipped dangerously from behind her as she repositioned herself before a fierce fire filtered the air, smoke rising dangerously before fading, clearing for Harry's on looking _fans_. She thanked Merlin for Harry's quick reflexes, otherwise he may already be dead. As it was, she had her hand tightly gripping the broom on her back, just in case she needed it, not even thinking to release the vicelike grip on the green tinged ebony wood.

"_Come on Harry...do something!"_ She was practically hyperventilating. Of course she wanted this to be a challenge for _the-boy-who-lived_, Siam was _still_ one of the fiercest dragons in their prefecture...luck of the draw would have Harry pick her..._of course_.

The tail of Siam landed dangerously close to Harry once again, someone screaming to _watch out_ could be heard from in the crowd, someone who sounded much like Hermione. Even the Professors looked to be on edge. Kagome got down on one knee, and both elbows, her other leg extended out behind her and her foot against the stone ledge she was positioned on. She was ready to dive off the platform should the need arise, the broom no longer _just _in her hand, but by her side for quick straddling. She watched Siam throw Harry aside, she let out a waning cry, blowing fire to ward off any further attempts on Harry's part.

"_**You're wand Harry! You're wand!"**_

Being up high enough to hear Hermione, Kagome glanced over before her eyes returned to Harry and watched him whip out his wand before reciting a spell, nothing happened for a few moments however, and he was once again on the run from Siam. Only when Kagome heard the whistling of a broom did she know what spell it was that he casted. Just as Siam prepared for another attempt at burning his flesh from his bones, he ran and jumped, just barely escaping the heat of Siam's fire. Flying close to the egg, but not able to get it before fire blocked his way, causing him to maneuver quickly out of its path, she watched in absolute horror as Siam flew and her chain was broken, her collar still around her neck, she followed Harry and Kagome mounted her broomstick as her tail made its way known.

She waved her wand and shielded the professors with a quick _protego_, the horned tail instead only took the shade covering off as it was blocked by the spell, not able to hit the Professors in its path. Kagome flew and stopped above the Professors, holding her hand up, five fingers dropped to three, she pointed left of the direction the dragon and Harry had shot off in, and then holding two fingers up she pointed right. Five of her tamers shot off as told, and she stood and waited for Harry's return. The tamers wouldn't intervene unless they needed to, but they _would_ be watching.

Siam was an amazing flyer, and would be hard pressed to crash into anything, or get the slip up from Harry. She knew it wouldn't be easy to lose her, that much was certain. She lowered herself down on the wooden railing of the Professors stand and watched with shallow breath, waiting silently for any sign of her danger finding, adventure seeking friend. She could hear Siam give out another cry, this one claiming her soon to be victory. Kagome twiddled her thumb nervously, wondering if she _should_ go ahead and fly towards Siam and Harry, but choosing to hold her ground and wait. A few minutes later, and Kagome heard Siam again, only not a cry for her victory, it was a wail of defeat and hurt. She closed her eyes in relief, but her heart still wanted to check on Siam.

"Be patient Siam," She watched as Harry came back into view, his broom smoking and the calibration off dangerously, he skidded to a fumbling stop and tumbled into the golden egg which he managed to grab in his fall. Shaking her head with a warm smile, she handed off the broom to Severus and whistled loudly, something couldn't be heard by the students or Professors over the cheering and victory cries, but one little dragon_ did_ hear her. Fly swiftly through the air as she jumped and straddled her friend. "Fafnír my dearest, let's go find Siam!"

She flew off towards the direction of the wounded cry and found her tamers trying to calm Siam. Her father had also arrived and was trying his hand at cooling the horntail's fiery temper. She was hurt, clearly, but Siam was also blind in her fury, and could see nothing but obstacles in the way of her killing Harry.

"Siam!"

The dragon paused briefly before her tail came down too close to Kagome, causing a gust of wind and rubble to shake her and Fafnír up a bit. Even Fafnír with soft cries to calm down, couldn't break through Siam's heated rage.

It took many charms of Protego and Kagome's countless calls of Siam's name along with her finally attaining a place behind Siam, straddling the upset dragon' neck, petting her soothingly, to finally calm her down. A few sleeping charms and Siam was finally controlled and resting peacefully. Though Kagome stayed with her even after she was transported back to the prefecture. She wasn't ready to leave Siam, especially since she was still undergoing healing charms and would need vigilant care for the next couple of days, possibly even a few weeks. It wasn't until she heard leaves breaking under feet heavier than them, that she even pulled her attention away from the sleeping horntail. Fafnír and Drako both were curled up by Siam's side, both sleeping peacefully by the much larger dragon.

"Kagome, love, times up. You best be heading back to Hogwarts before others come out looking for you. I've already caught one rule breaker out past bedtime, I'd hope no others follow his example."

Kagome tilted her head curiously as she stared at her father, "who did you catch?"

Charlie laughed, "You need to ask?"

A head of platinum blonde hair poked out from behind Charlie, and Kagome smiled as he stepped out completely from behind her father and made his way carefully, quietly over to her and her sleeping friends. He looked at Siam, taking in the scars from her fall and the tear in her wing. He brought his hand down and let it hover carefully over Siam's snout, then lowered it gently onto the leathery scales of Siam. Petting her for a few moments before finally kneeling down in front of Kagome and holding his hand out to her. "You ready?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the sleeping trio and smiled sadly, "I guess so," she took Draco's offered hand and let him pull her to her feet before following him over to her father, hugging him, she knew he and the other tamers would be leaving once they were all rested up, they would need to do so soon too if they were to get Siam back before she woke in rage. The Sleeping charm would only hold her off for another two days if they were lucky, that gave them only enough time to sleep a bit and leave the following morning if they wanted to get her to the Prefecture before the charm wore off. "I'll see you...well, we will see when." She sighed, knowing that this break would be spent with the Malfoys this time around. She stayed in her father's warm and strong arms, the smell of smoke and sandalwood heavy on him, it was what she'd grown used to over time, Something that made her feel safe. Finally pulling away, she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"The two of you, watch out for each other." He looked at Kagome and gave a broken smile, "I don't know how often I'll be able to help you, if I'll even be able to now. Whatever you have gotten into, I can do only so much now to keep you safe. At current, the further away I am, the less we speak or see one another...the safer you will be...so with that said, _please_ be careful, and be safe." Charlie stared at his daughter, now at eye level with her as he was crouched down a bit, he looked between the two of them and his eyes burned with fear. Fear for what was to come, what he didn't _know_ was to come. It was the fear of _not knowing_, and pulling both kids into a hug, he whispered out so that only they could hear him should any other ears be listening in, _"...should either of you ever find yourself needing help, please come to me..."_ he released the two and finally stepped away and watched tears fall from his daughters eyes as they parted, for how long, neither one could be certain. She left with Draco holding her close to him, an arm around her back, the other holding her hand as he tried to calm her down.

This was what she'd chosen, and as headstrong and committed as she was...and as much faith as Charlie had in his daughter...she was _still_ his daughter, and she was_ only_ thirteen years old. Ready to take on the world, perhaps...but taking on the Darkest Wizard known to Witches and Wizard alike...he wasn't so sure. _"Be safe...my little Dragon Tamer..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the real chapter 18, I've been in a bit of a funk since hearing that Alan Rickman passed away, and to be honest, writing anything with him in it, or watching anything with him in it...it just hurts. So, I'll slowly edge my way into it, but please be patient with me. I am back in the writing spirit, but you just may not see much of Snape until I can pull my feelings above this horrid current of despair and heartache.**

**Much Love and Respect.**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Harry stared at the golden egg that he held in his hands, sitting on his bed while Ron sat watching him. "It's too annoying to try and open again, I can't understand it when I do anyways."

"Maybe Hermione knows?"

"She would have said something already then, being that she heard it's aching noise just the same as us." Harry muttered, sighing, he placed the egg off to the side. "I'm off to bed."

"Yeah, right."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome shivered a bit, the chill from the nights air touching her entirely too much. No longer near the heat that radiated off of Siam. She moved closer to Draco who put his arm around her waist a bit tighter. Kagome winced and breathed in sharply at the shock of pain she felt. She was mostly numb, though even she knew better than to think her injury from her earlier fall would just magically heal. It hurt like hell, even still. "Can we detour to the Hospital Wing?"

"You were injured during your tuck and roll, weren't you."

"You aren't asking...you knew."

Draco smiled, "I did, I planned on _detouring_ whether you had asked or not."

"Then squeezing my injury was just your way of helping me acknowledge the fact that I needed to get it looked at."

Draco smirked, "I prefer to think of it as encouraging good health care habits. Checkups and what not."

"I'm sure..." Kagome gave a small smile, feeling him leave her side for the purpose of opening the door before he her guided inside and helped her to the Hospital Wing. "Don't tell the others, please..."

Draco nodded, "I don't see how it's anyone else's business anyways. This will be our little secret...just..."

"I know, and I will." She did know what he was about to say, he was going to ask her to be careful, and to take care of her wound. "I'll stop by and see if Severus can give me a strengthening potion for tomorrow."

"I can get it for you, you just get something on that injury." Draco held his hand up and Kagome felt herself zero in on the red liquid coating his fingers. "I don't want to see this again, Kagome. I won't yell or anything, because I couldn't see you reacting any other way than how you did...but I don't want you to get hurt, even if you're doing things you love, or protecting people you love. All that matters to me is your safety."

Kagome smiled at that, nodding her head as they came to the doors of the Hospital Wing. "Thinking about it, maybe I could just go to Severus and he can heal me himself?"

"Go," Draco nudged her inside, the medic Pomfrey was straightening up one of the beds when the door opened.

"What in Merlin's name are you both still doing out of bed!?"

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I was dragged here against my will!" Kagome said in exaggeration.

Draco rolled his eyes before he held his still bloody hand up and Pomfrey's eyes widened, "She was hurt during her tumble to save the Dragon Eggs, we were hoping to avoid the drama of our friends finding out, so I brought her in after they'd gone to bed."

Madam Pomfrey nodded sternly as she guided Kagome over to a bed, "I suppose I'll keep it quiet for the most part, but I'm sure Dumbledore and the other professors will have figured it out by tomorrow at some point. If not, they may suspect an injury. You seem to be moving well enough," she moved Kagome's shirt up and Draco excused himself quietly before heading towards Snape's office, knowing he was sure to still be up. Knocking on the door, he heard a mumbled _"you're late,"_ come from the other side.

"Am I now," Draco smirked when Snape looked up quickly from the papers he'd been grading. "I wasn't aware that you'd been expecting me, next time I'll hasten my stride to be here more timely than I did tonight."

"Very...funny...tell me, where is Kagome."

"Oh, my feelings are hurt, Professor. However, if you must know, she's in the Hospital Wing. She was injured, and please do not repeat this to _anyone_ else, she was injured during Victor Krum's Dragon Challenge. When she-"

"When she _foolishly_ rolled underneath a Dragon's foot, nearly getting killed in the process. Were it not for those protective shields she threw up, she'd have been worse for wear."

"But she did throw those shields up, and she's _not_ dead." Draco commented absentmindedly, sticking up for Kagome's brash and stupid, albeit brave choice. Seeing now how she was sorted into the Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin.

"Indeed...she not." Severus sat his quill down and gave Draco the rest of his attention, "what was it you came to me for, Draco? Or have you too decided that I make for a..._lovely_...conversationalist?"

"I was wondering if you could spare a strengthening solution, for Kagome when she wakes up." Draco stepped a desk and leaned against it as he turned all of his attention to his Professor and Godfather.

"...hm," Severus stood and made his way to his private stash of potions. Pulling out a vial, he hand it over to Draco before speaking, "I'm not worried, as I saw her reacting quickly enough with the horntail earlier when it nearly tore through the Professors own stand, but make sure she's okay when she leaves the Hospital Wing. I'm sure she'll be doing so sometime tonight?"

"Yes sir, I'm heading back to the Hospital Wing now, I'll be taking her to the Slytherin Girls Dorms, as she already shares a room with Pansy when she does stay there."

"What happened to Miss. Bulstrode? I was under the impression that she and Miss. Parkinson have been sharing a room for the past four years, am I wrong?"

"No sir, your information concerning the girls' dorms and the roommates residing within them...is accurate..." Draco smirked at the sneer on Severus's face, "however, since the start of this year, Miss. Parki-ah, sorry..._Pansy_, has been acting more human than prior years indicated she could. She and her Millicent had a huge fight because she wasn't doing what Millicent was used to her doing, and it was pissing her off. So now she is rooming with Daphne, and Pansy is alone. She's _really_ broken up about it." Draco muttered sarcastically.

"I see, then I'll leave Kagome in your hands, as incapable as they may be..."

"Hey!"

Raising a brow, Severus guided his Godchild out of his office before closing the door soundly behind him.

Draco looked at the strengthening solution in his hand and scoffed, "...tch, you'd think he liked Kagome more than me..." smiling softly, he headed back to the Hospital Wing, not surprised to find Madam Pomfrey already gone, he walked towards Kagome and held his hand out to her. She was lost in thought, completely blind to him and his hand. "Hello?"

She blinked a few times before realizing he was standing in front of her. "Draco,"

"What's wrong?"

She stood up and brought her hand to the bottom of her shirt before lifting it for him, showing him where a red line could be seen, but nothing else. "It closed on its own...I healed on my own. It's still sore, it really hurts on the inside, and while Madam Pomfrey doesn't understand how, just like when I was hurt by Remus, I healed without potions or healing charms...she did say that the wound would be tender for a few more days."

He kneeled down and brought a hand to the angry red mark that ran unevenly across her abdomen, "it's smooth...like nothing hurt you..."

"Except I can still feel it. Madam Pomfrey also had a house elf send for a change of clothes for me, since I told her I was staying in the Slytherins Dorm tonight." She smiled, pointing to the clothes on her right in a neat pile. "Dobby brought them."

"Dobby is still here?" Draco laughed, "He was so happy to be given _socks_ and yet he is still working as a house elf?"

"Ah...but he's being paid wages now," Kagome laughed, "a Galleon a week, he is."

"What will he do with so much money? I could hardly believe he has an agenda to do with it,"

"True enough, he's saving it up." She stood and Draco grabbed her clothes so not to allow her bloodied clothes to mingle with the cleaner articles of fabric. "I should call on Dobby and see if he could grab me some of my nightwear as well, I have a change of clothes for tomorrow, but nothing for tonight."

Draco flushed at a thought unbeknownst to her, and took her hand, "I'll give you some clothes to wear tonight,"

A warm heat found Kagome's cheek as her hand tightened ever so slightly round Draco's. The night ended well with the two returning to the Slytherin Common room before both departed, Kagome to the shower with her sleepwear, and Draco with his hopes for a peaceful year to come, though unlikely it may be.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter nineteen, I hope you all enjoyed it well! I'm watching everything Alan Rickman ever starred in, starting of course with his role in Romeo and Juliet (1978) as Tybalt. Let me know what you think! I look forward to your reviews~! I love Sunday's, I get off at six, and so should be home roughly around six-thirty. Meaning that I could hopefully get a new chapter written by nightfall? Review, and we shall see how doth the night unfold.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

"So..._you_ should have been there." Hermione started off the morning as she settled herself down beside Kagome who was already sitting at the Gryffindor Table, albeit, her back was facing the table and she was actually talking to Draco who was sitting in the seat across from her. "Ron and Harry _finally_ made up, you know, after Harry almost _died_ yesterday." Hermione met Kagome's eyes as the two smiled, "that leads me to a follow up question, where were you yesterday?"

"I was on the field during the whole of yesterday's task, did you not see me Hermione?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh, the whole school saw you, but now let me change my question, where were you _last night_."

"Let's see, I was making sure Siam was okay, she was the Horntail that Harry had to deal with, and then...I saw Madam Pomfrey before heading to bed..."

"How very vague..."

Kagome smiled, "don't worry so much, Hermione. So, the happy couple are back and better than ever, yes?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder as Ron and Harry both came walking through the doors of the Great Hall. "Looks like it,"

Draco scoffed, "one step away from skipping down the aisle."

Hermione laughed, but Kagome kicked him lightly in his shoe. Harry and Ron sat down on the other side of the table and the group started to eat. It was when mail was brought that tempers started to flare about a bit. More specifically Hermione's, when a particular article written by a _Rita Skeeter_ was happened upon. Something about her having an attraction for the famous and rich, as her circle now consisted of the Malfoy heir, the _Boy-Who-Lived_ and add on the... "Bulgarian _Bon Bon_?" Kagome laughed.

"What rubbish!" Hermione nearly ripped the paper in her heated rage.

"Let her say what she wants, she couldn't possibly do anything more than hurt your reputation." Kagome took an orange and peeled it in thought, "Draco, could you get your father to talk to her though? Have him put a stopper on publishing _anything_ with either your name or mine in it? I imagine he'll already have quite a day when he reads of your _involvement _with Hermione here. Though doubtful he'd believe it..."

Draco nodded, "I'll talk to him, though, if he hasn't already done so, I'd be shocked."

Hermione pouted, "Aren't you two lucky, well, at least my parents don't read this bosh."

Kagome and Draco smiled but said nothing as Ginny came and sat down next to Kagome and a boy made his way to the group with a parcel, his tie told them he was a Gryffindor. "Parcel for you Mr. Weasley."

"Ah...thank you, Nigel."

Kagome looked to Draco and had to fight to stifle a laugh. She looked back and found the boy still standing there staring at Harry. "Uh..._Mr. Weasley_?"

Ron looked up and turned to the kid, "Oh, not now, Nigel. Later. Go on."

"What was that about?" Draco leaned in curiously as he watched the kid leave in disappointment.

Hermione gave Ron a look that said he was doing something he knew she wouldn't approve of, but wanted to hear it from him anyways.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph."

Shaking her head, Kagome laughed, "you should do so and stop toting him around like a satchel."

"Don't speak that way to your Uncle," Ron frowned, "besides...it's his choice if he brings me things."

Raising a brow, Hermione just looked at him.

"Oh look, mum sent me something."

Kagome leaned in and smiled a little at what was inside, standing up to get a better look, she shook her head. "Lucky...I won't get to go."

"Get to go?" Ron said distractedly as he brought out the fabric bundled neatly into the box. "Mum sent me a dress..."

"Well it does match your eyes," Harry smiled, "is there a bonnet? Aaha!" He held up a frilly piece of fabric with a bow tie and placed it to Ron's chest.

"Nose down, Harry."

"I think it's lovely, now should the theme be fourteenth century, you will have already found the perfect outfit." Kagome said cheekily.

"Oh you! No, there must be a mistake..." he held it out, "these must be for you, Ginny."

Ginny stopped mid bite from her cereal and looked at the clothes with distaste, "I'm not wearing _that_, it's ghastly."

Hermione laughed, trying so hard to cover it, she failed oh so miserably. Though Kagome was happy to see her mind taken from the prophet still held in her hands.

"What are you both on about?"

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you." Besides the whole of the Gryffindor giving Ron a hard time, the laughter didn't stop at their table. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?"

"I imagine for the Yule Ball this year." Kagome smiled, "should be loads of fun, you all must tell me how the dance classes go." Kagome stood and winced a bit, thankfully, no one with the exception of Draco, and from the curious eyes on her form, _Pansy_, seemed to notice. However, neither chose to say anything either.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was sitting in the owlery with _Aquila_, Draco's Eagle Owl, perched beside her as she stared out the window. Her legs were dangling over the side and her eyes were closed, leaning on the stone as she ran her fingers calmly and gently over the owl's feathers. "Such fun..." Kagome sighed, "...if you would, explain to me why my body is being so weird. I healed after a werewolf attacked me, and then again when I gutted myself with a jagged stone...it's not normal..._I don't understand_." The owl gave a soft hoot, but otherwise, remained quiet. Kagome smiled, "yeah, right. You don't know either, do you?" She stretched and held her hand out to the owl as Aquila stepped carefully onto her hand, Kagome climbed off the window and placed Aquila back on her perch before leaving with an almost unheard _goodbye_ to the Eagle Owl.

Making her way to her room, she sat down on her bed, not her _Slytherin_ bed, _her_ bed. Her stomach was still hurting her, even after she had taken the strengthening solution, and to top it off, she couldn't help her head calm itself with it running a hundred miles a minute around topics of absolute diversity. She was thinking of her body, how she was healing so quickly. She was thinking of Lucius, and the Dark Lord, what surprise was to come, what she thought was to come, and even about her Veela _pheromones_...or abilities, whatever they were called. She didn't know the first thing about any of it, since the ones who knew were all dead, or she couldn't talk about it in general. Her mom would have known how to help her...

Kagome stared ahead of her, looking at the apothecary chest as she let her eyes close, thinking back to her _encounter_ with her mother last school year.

_**"There is a darkness that is coming...Kagome. The Dark Lord has many followers, and they are always working to bring back Voldemort. He will return, stronger than before, and you must be ready for him. He will come for you..."**_

"_Why me?"_ Kagome whispered softly to herself.

_**"...you have something...something he wants."**_

"_What does he want?"_

"_**When a new protector is born, the previous one will die, and their soul will move on to the next protector. I am with you, along with all of the previous protectors, of the Shikon no Tama."**_

"_..."_ Kagome opened her eyes warily, "...Shikon no Tama...what is the Shikon no Tama...?"

"_**I hid the jewel in the chest of my passion."**_

"It's...a jewel...?" Kagome ran those words over in her head, repeating them, again, and again, and again.

"_**I hope you like the chest; it had belonged to your mother, an Oriental Asian Zen Apothecary Chest which she had been very fond of."**_

Kagome tilted her head and sat up, crawling to the edge of her bed before climbing off and kneeling down in front of it. She opened it curiously, every drawer, each cabinet, anything that could be pulled or moved...but nothing besides ingredients and the two-way parchment from her father, could be found. "I hid the jewel in the chest of my passion...mum's passion was potions...this chest...so, _it_ should be in here..." Turning it around, she eyed the _secret_ compartment before opening it, she pulled out all of the jewelry she'd received from her friends and eyed the back carefully, running her fingers along it. Her eyes widened at the slight movement as she had only barely touched it. She pushed against the back and lifted carefully, drawing up what looked like a hidden door. "You have to be kidding me..." A small box, about an inch tall, an inch wide and an inch long, was stashed behind the little door. She pulled it out and held the plain box, and then something else caught her eye, a folded piece of parchment that was flat against the hidden compartment.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 20. I was trying to write the next chapter of The Snake and The Badger, but...well, no dice, I wrote this instead, tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

"So, I was thinking you and I could pay a visit to Twilfitt and Tattings."

Kagome glanced over at Draco and stared for a moment, "why would we do that? Not that I have a problem with the dynamic and humorous duo, but I have a dynamic and humorous duo at school here that doesn't involve me having to travel to Diagon Alley."

Draco nodded, "true, but where else will you get your dress robes?"

"Dress Robes?" Kagome laughed, "I'm a third year, Draco...the Yule Ball is for fourth and up."

"Yes, but younger students are allowed to attend too, provided an older student invites them." Draco took her hand in his and pulled her up against him, "pays to have a boyfriend in fourth year, huh?"

Kagome laughed, "sure does! I had it in my head that since I was a third year, you would end up having to ask another girl...or go alone...and Malfoy's _don't_ attend festivities _alone_."

Smiling, Draco leaned in and kissed Kagome on the nose before pulling back, he tilted his head a bit and frowned, "what's that?"

Kagome looked down to where his eyes were looking, and lifted the pink bauble into her hand. A crystal sphere...the very one she had found in her mother's Apothecary Chest earlier. "It's...called the _Shikon no Tama_...ever heard of it before?"

"No, why?" He brushed his fingers over the jewel, looking at the swirls of white and pink inside, as he held it a bit closer to his face. "It's pretty...looks cute on you." He smiled, pulling back and taking her hand in his once more.

"My mom...she looked after it before. She was...the previous Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Or that's what the letter said..."

"Letter?"

Kagome nodded and dipped her free hand into her pocket before revealing a folded piece of parchment, handing it over to Draco as she thought back to a couple hours ago.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome stared at the paper in her hands, "this must be some sick joke."_ _Kagome closed her eyes and tried to force her tears at bay. Unfolding the letter, she read it silently to herself._

_**Dearest Kagome,**_

_**Let me start by letting you know just how much I love you, and just how much I'm sorry that I'm not able help you out in the ways you may need me to. Less than a year ago, the Dark Lord fell, brought down by a child, no less...yet still, I tell you this. He will be back, Kagome. He will be back, and he will come for you. You hold the strongest form of magic, within the Shikon no Tama. The souls of all the Shikon's previous Guardians, are held within its crystal sphere, and with that, so will lie mine. Please fear not...**_

_**When you are born, I will be blessed with the vision of you, and so happy will I be, never doubt that. There is no greater love in me than that which I have for you and your father. Even though you are not yet born, you are still the world to me, and for the world, there is nothing I wouldn't give.**_

_**With all of this, I must explain to you just how dangerous the jewel can be. For should it fall into the wrong hands, it can gift those hands with the most evil of magic, the darkest of abilities, and an unlimited amount of power.**_

_**This is your job, Kagome. You must never let it fall into the hands of evil...for the Shikon no Tama can grant anyone a wish, and should that wish be impure, the Shikon will be tainted, and the Magical World will fall into chaos. However, should the Jewel ever be destroyed...the Guardian's Cycle...will be destroyed, and the light of the Shikon no Tama will too...cease to exist.**_

_**Saying this will be moot, but I'm most likely not of the living world anymore if you are reading this...but my heart is always with you, and my soul is forever watching over you.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Mom**_

_**P.S. Tell Charlie that I love him, and miss him dearly, for no matter how long I've been gone, I'm sure that I do!**_

_It was all in all, a very informative letter, and Kagome had to bury her face in her pillow to try and stop her tears, but she couldn't seem to get them to stop. No matter what she did, shaking her head, rubbing her eyes, the tears wouldn't cease, and she was forced to sit there on her bed for another fifteen minutes before finally standing and putting back all of the jewelry she'd pulled out. Grabbing a simple chain, she ran it through the jewel and pulled it around her neck before straightening her robes and walking to the bathroom to wash her face._

_It was after she was more presentable, she'd left and only a few moments later thereafter, found Draco searching the halls for her._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"So...we should probably _not_ let father see it..._or_ _you-know-who_..." Draco folded the paper back up, still eyeing the parchment critically as he thought over the words he'd read. Kagome was beside him, also staring at the paper, the more lost in thought than actually _looking_ at the parchment he held. His eyes lingered on the jewel, as if trying to comprehend such a powerful and _dangerous_ artifact in the hands of the Dark Lord.

Kagome nodded, "I would rather it not find its way into any hands that would produce negative feelings, so...I decided to give it to someone for safe keeping...for a while..."

"To who?"

Kagome smiled, "it's a secret, I trust you with everything, Draco, but I don't want anyone using Legilimency on you and finding out."

Draco nodded, "that makes sense...but what if they use it on you?"

"That leads me to our next topic."

Draco frowned, "I feel like I'm going to regret this...but what?"

Kagome pulled him around the corner and out of earshot as a group of Ravenclaw girls made their way by. "Occlumency lesson's from Snape...What say you?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 21, tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy the story so far. I'll try to update soon, hopefully tomorrow, let me know if I made any mistakes, I'll be sure to fix them. Review and lots o' love!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Severus stared down his nose at Kagome and Draco. Loosely, did he tumble the idea of teaching them Occlumency, but shook his head after a few moments. "I'd rather not."

"Professor-!"

"Severus-!"

Kagome and Draco shared a look, but Draco nodded his head for her to go ahead.

"Severus...please think of it as extending us a life line...we know that there is something foul awaiting us at the end of this year, and with your guidance, and your teachings, we may be able to avoid the most of the traumatic events. Besides, it'll be bad if they find out I'm a Gryffindor, right?"

"Occlumency won't keep that hidden, you may be discovered yet,"

"I can cover that with a lie, not like I haven't enough to make a whole new me anyways."

"What lie?" Snape asked dully, not wanting to entertain this idea any more than he already had.

"I joined Gryffindor on purpose, to stay close to the boy who lived...my real loyalty of course being Slytherin House, mind you, I don't ever wear a gold and red tie, it's always green and silver, so no one should think anything about my loyalties to the House of Snakes."

"...I'll teach you, but I also want to teach Potter, you will bring him in here to learn...understood?"

"Right," Kagome smiled, "when will we start learning?"

"You will come in every night, on Wednesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's."

Draco was making a mental reminder as his schedule just got a little bit tighter for the year, but figured that it would no doubt be for the better all the same. "Then, Professor, if you don't mind...with all of the _business_ out of the way, could I possibly talk you into taking us to Diagon Alley?"

Severus sighed heavily, "I shall have a word with Dumbledore on the matter. Until I do, please vacate my office, I have other matters to attend. Oh, actually..." He conjured two quills and ink jars, "I'll leave, you two stay and grade."

Draco laughed once Severus had left his office, neither said anything as they began grading the foot long essays on the Blood Replenishing Potion.

**-x-x-x-**

Collin was snapping photos of Ginny and Luna who were both sitting close to one another outside, talking about the random happenings in class and the tournament. He stopped snapping pictures and fell backwards before sighing, staring up at the clouds as he did. "Fourth years and up are so lucky..."

Ginny glanced over from where she was sitting beside Luna, "What do you mean?"

"They get to go to the Yule Ball...we won't have another in my time at Hogwarts, I just think they are all lucky to get to go."

Luna frowned, "I feel a bit sad saying this, but despite being a third year, I'm going to the Ball...if you go with a fourth year student or up, than there is no problem."

"I was asked also...so I'm going too..."

Colin stared at the two, eyes owlishly blinking, then finally, he gave a small wistful laugh. "Maybe I could find someone who could humor me..."

Ginny and Luna shared looks of thoughtfulness as they let their minds wander to prospective females, none...they came up with none...

"Oi, what are you lot doing hanging out all the way out here?"

Ginny glanced up and gave a small smile, "We are on break, where is your Prince?"

"Draco and Kagome have both been MIA since earlier this morning." Blaise sat down on the other side of Luna as Theodore sat down in front of the tree nearest them.

"We actually came out here to see if they were wandering about the grounds, but no such luck."

"Ginny, who are you going to the dance with, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, Neville asked me...I told him yes. He was terribly nervous, mind you." Ginny smiled, looking back out at the lake, from the distance they sat, they could see clearly the tentacles of the Giant Squid messing with anything that flew close enough to be scared off by it.

Theodore glanced sideways at her, "Longbottom? I'm surprised he could get up the courage to ask,"

"Yes," she laughed, "well, he is too a Gryffindor, and we are supposedly known for our bravery."

Blaise scoffed, "be it Neville or Harry, we'll have to steal you away at one point or another for a dance as well. I do hope that won't be a problem Luna,"

Luna smiled as the eyes of Colin and Ginny found her. She had a dreamy expression on her face, "no, I suppose while you and Ginny dance, I could most likely find a place in which to rest my feet."

"I don't see how you'll have the time, if you aren't dancing with Blaise, I'll be forced to step in and be a gentleman, keeping the lady occupied until her date returns."

Ginny laughed, "Goodness, the both of you know how to play the part well, I'm sure."

Blaise shrugged, "we grew up with parties and gala's and such since we were young, though boring they were. I'm hoping a dance at school will be far more enjoyable than a dinner party at the Malfoy Manor. No disrespect towards Narcissa, but those get together are never kid or teen friendly. The three of us, Theo, Draco and I, usually spend the whole of the gala's coming up with ways to mess up the party...and _not_ get in trouble for it."

"You can count on one hand just how many times we got away with messing up one of Draco's mothers soirees."

"Not that many, I wager?" Colin chimed, a smile in place as he tried to picture an angry Mrs. Malfoy scolding the Slytherin Prince Triad.

"Not that many indeed." Theodore muttered under his breath.

"So Blaise, when did you and Luna become a thing."

"...since when did..." Blaise smiled, "Luna's a good girl, but I had actually planned on going alone, she asked me."

Theodore smirked, "It was the most exciting thing to happen today by far."

"Wait," Ginny shook her head, "why a Slytherin? No disrespect intended, I'm just curious, Luna, why not someone from your own house?"

"Simple really, I don't get along much with those in my own house. I don't know if you know this Ginny, but people seem to think me a bit weird. Loony Luna Lovegood...that's me...happily so, might I add."

Blaise laughed, "don't let anything they say linger too long in that _loony _head of yours, Luna. I wouldn't have said yes if you really were as 'Loony' as they say."

"The world could do with a few more 'Loony Luna's', it certainly couldn't hurt anything." Theodore added as an afterthought. Standing and stretching, he looked back and sighed, "Ready Blaise?"

"Ah, right..." Blaise stood and the two started off, Blaise turned back and gave the trio of third years a farewell wave as he and Theodore returned to looking for Draco and Kagome as they had been prior to coming outside.

**-x-x-x-**

Albus was giving Severus a hard look, one that Severus, over the years, had grown only too accustomed to. "Why do you spoil that girl so much?"

"You mean to ask, why not Potter? Why _her_? Or do you simply dislike her so much, headmaster?"

"I dislike no one, Severus, but this amount of favoritism is blatantly obvious to other students."

"Three years too late to matter, don't you agree?"

Aldus sighed, "...what I will allow you to do, is go on a _fieldtrip_ with any of the young ladies who have _yet_ to get a dress. I will have Minerva take the boys who haven't quite taken care to buy their own dress robes yet, and she too will be there."

Severus thought carefully over the guidelines that Albus was setting, "that will be fine."

"Then I will let Minerva know, and make the announcement tonight at dinner. Then, tomorrow is Saturday, so they will be free for a few hours, and able to attend the trip with you. An express shuttle will be prepared early, and you will be back by no later than five. Are these fair?"

"Very, though it wasn't a request I was making on my own behalf. Believe me sir, there are other things I value greater than spending my free time watching dunderheaded females prance around in...frills and..._sparkles_. However, as you say...I _do_ spoil the girl. I don't see an end to it either...I must have caught what _you_ have...headmaster...as, now I'm doing the same thing to Kagome...that you yourself are guilty of doing...to _Potter_."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 22, I hope everyone is enjoying the chapters and story as it unfolds. The temperament that is known as Snape's, will be under fire soon enough. Stay tuned and I'll update tomorrow too! I'm OFF tomorrow, WAHOO~! **


	23. Chapter 23

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome who had chosen to stay in her own Dormitory, was in the strangest predicament that she'd yet to be in during her years at Hogwarts _yet_. "Who are you taking to the ball, Neville?!" Kagome laughed, jumping off his bed where she was sitting with his pillow in arms. "You have your hand all the way up _here_...where it should be..." she took his extended hand and brought it down a bit. "There. Now, you also have this one pulled in so close, your date must have a non-existent waist, that or you plane to merge into one body during the nights festivities."

Neville blushed, "I am pretty bad, I know."

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled, "you are learning, Neville. There is nothing wrong with that. It's admirable...very much so, in fact."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I really do. So _who_ are you going with?"

"Ginny." Neville said, twirling around and smiling as he became more comfortable with the act.

"Aunt Ginny?! I thought you would have gone with Hannah or Susan, aren't you always glancing their way?"

Neville blushed, "but you must admit that it's easier to ask someone who you know, right?"

Kagome shrugged, "I guess you're right." She walked towards the door and made to leave, "was there anything else you needed? I'm not too helpful where dance is concerned, as I myself have never been to a dance, but I know enough to survive basic training." She grinned.

"That was all, thank you, Kagome!"

"No problem."

Kagome left the room as she walked down the steps and Ron and Harry. "Got dates yet?" Kagome asked curiously, pausing to look over her shoulder.

"We're weighing our options." Ron said.

Kagome raised a brow and glanced towards Hermione who was reading silently in the corner of the common room. "Weighing your options? I see...alright then," Kagome smiled, "I'll leave you to your option-weighing." Kagome turned in for the night, not wanting to sleep in, since according to Dumbledore's earlier announcement at Dinner time, the girls still needing a dress, would be able to go shopping with Snape and pick one out. She _had_ looked forward to going with Draco, and while he would still be there, he was going in McGonagall's group. _"It will be fun tomorrow."_ Kagome pulled on her Pj's bottoms on and a shirt that was too large for her, then fell back in her bed. Sleep claimed her quickly, and with that...she was drawn deep into a dream.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Dreamscape**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**The skies were gray, shadows were crawling up and down the sides of the building in which she stood before. She recognized it.**_

_**The Malfoy Manor...**_

_**Whispers were around her, and around her neck, the Shikon was glowing brightly a light shade of pink, contrasting desperately with her dreary and dark surroundings. Taking it from around her neck, she hid it away in her shirt, somehow finding that this wasn't the place for it to be seen.**_

_**A chill ran up along her spine, and for a moment, it felt as though fingers were finding her body, her shoulder, a hand was grabbing her. She turned to see no such thing, no one was there, yet turning back...she found herself face to face with a snake. A large...snake...**_

_**Hsss~**_

_**Kagome's breathing quickened, watching as the Snake opened its mouth, the fangs were long, much like a knife, she was sure that it would seriously hurt should the snake choose to strike at her. However, it turned and slithered away. Perhaps it was her Gryffindor Bravery, or her Dragon Tamer Upbringing, but she ignored all the warning signs and followed the Snake inside the Malfoy Manor.**_

_**She found two people waiting for her at the door as she entered...Severus and Draco both held their hands out, palms faced down, and wands faced down, with their heads in the same manner. Their eyes opened, but unseeing. She called out their names, but to no avail, no sound left her lips. She gave them both a final look before continuing forward, looking ahead, she saw a door and before it, two more figures stood awaiting her. This time, it was Lucius and Narcissa, Lucius who held both his hands out, palms face down, wand face down, but head held up...and Narcissa who held her hands out, palms face down, wand face down and was looking down the hall in the direction Kagome had just come from.**_

'_**She's looking towards Draco...' Kagome thought sadly. Her heart was racing as she stared at the door in front of her, and as she made to open it...**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Dreamscape**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome snapped awake at a sudden jolt of pain. Looking for the cause, she found it around her neck. Pulling it from her skin, she felt the magic fade in her hands and tried to calm her breathing. "...it woke me up?" She frowned, "What was behind that door? It was _him_ wasn't it?!"

"_Kagome?"_

Kagome jumped and turned, her eyes widened when she realized how late it was and the fact that she'd just woken up Ginny. "Sorry, Aunt Ginny...I'm going to the restroom, you go back to sleep."

Ginny didn't need to be told twice, as she rolled over and let sleep take her back to its wistful warmth.

Kagome clambered out of her bed, and pulled on her cloak. She grabbed her slippers on the way out of her and Ginny's room, but she didn't put them on until she had stealthily walked from the Gryffindor dorms, and was safely out the Portraits entrance. She slipped them on and started walking with no destination until she found herself in the Great Hall. She stepped up to the staff's table and made her way towards the seat that Severus always sat in. Climbing beneath the table, she pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them, trying to forget her dream.

It wasn't scary, it was foreboding, a warning maybe? She was really all that sure what it was about the dream that had set her off, but it had definitely taken a toll on her, a she didn't fall asleep until early in the morning.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 23, the story is about to pick up. I hope you are all still on TDT wagon, let me know what you all think, and I'll update soon! The More reviews I get, the quicker the chapters come out~! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore was crouching down next to the staff's table when Severus walked in and found him.

"Headmaster, what may I ask, are you doing?" He walked over as Dumbledore said nothing but merely turned his attention to Severus with a frown in place of his normally _knowing_ look. Severus was shocked to see Kagome sleeping in a curled up ball, her eyebrows scrunched together as if she was having a bad dream.

"It's apparently recurring...I used Legilimency to see what was ailing her, but it's an extremely conflicting dream that she's having."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, she's seeing the inner turmoil's of those who are in _service_ to Voldemort. I'm not sure how, but she's managed to make empathetic connections with a few people and the strain of whatever is about to happen, seems to have caused their own troubles to backlash onto Kagome."

Severus frowned, placing a hand to her warm cheek, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "she can feel what those around her feel?"

"Not exactly, Severus...she can only feel what those she's made a connection with, can feel."

"I see, and what do you think should be done about that?"

"I think you know what needs to be done, she needs to learn to keep people out, and somehow...I think you may have already thought of doing something to help with that." Dumbledore stood up and walked towards his seat.

Severus stared for a moment at the Headmaster, then lifted Kagome into his arms, and for the second time since Kagome had started school at Hogwarts, he placed her down in _his_ bed.

**-x-x-x-**

Ginny woke up earlier than she was used to and glanced around the room, immediately feeling as if something was off, she looked to where she _knew_ Kagome was supposed to be, and while she also knew it was normal for the ravenette half Asian and half British Weasley to wander off in the middle of the night and stay in Pansy Parkinson's room. Somehow, she knew this wasn't the case. Dressing quickly, she shuffled herself to the bathroom and brushed her hair before throwing it into a quick ponytail and running out of the Gryffindor dormitories to find her Niece. "Fred, George!"

Fred and George glanced up from the candied mayhem in their hands, **"What's it Ginny?"**

She normally smiled at the charmingly in sync duo known as her brothers, but too worried for Kagome, she could only run forward so that she was closer to the twins. "Have you seen Kagome anywhere? She wasn't in her bed when I woke up."

"It's early, Ginny..." Fred said.

"But not that early." George finished.

"She may have just woken up before you,"

"or slept in the Snake's Den."

"To answer your question though..."

"**We haven't seen her."**

Ginny stared at her brothers and simply closed her eyes before shaking her head and leaving the two laughing where they were.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced at the ceiling, a very familiar ceiling it was.

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome glanced to her left, "my head hurts a tad bit...but I feel fine...why do you ask?"

"The Headmaster found you huddled underneath the staff table, which leads me to another inquiry. Why were you curled up and sleeping underneath a table?"

Sitting up, she uncovered herself and noted that she was still wearing her sleepwear, more importantly, she was still wearing Draco's shirt. Shaking her head free of her thoughts, she tried to clear her head, but to no avail.

"Kagome?"

She couldn't concentrate on anything, she was feeling worried, and concerned, and she felt herself growing more agitated. She brought her hands up to her head and closed her eyes tightly, bringing her knees up to her chest again, she buried her head and covered it with her arms.

"Kagome," Severus's voice grew softer, and the heavy onslaught of emotions faded a bit before disappearing completely.

"What happened?" She asked, "I can't keep my feelings in check, Severus. My head felt as if it might explode!"

"Calm down, it wasn't your emotions that you were feeling, they were mine. I put a blockade up and that should be plenty enough to help you relax. Since no one else is in here. How about we have a quick lesson in Occlumency before we leave? We still have about an hour before the shuttle is to depart."

"...what about Draco and Harry?"

"I'd like to focus on you right now, and then tonight, I'll work with all three of you."

Kagome frowned, "are you seriously so worried about me, that you are offering to do excess work to help me?" She laughed, though felt no humor behind the lackluster chuckle, "I must be a mess, more than I thought. What's wrong with me?"

"People whom you have made a connection with, you can feel their emotions...that isn't completely why I want to teach you sooner though, Dumbledore had used Legilimency on you, and the idea of him being in your head for _any_ reason, doesn't make me happy at all."

"...he was in my head?"

"He saw your dream..."

Kagome frowned, "_that_ was no dream. That was a nightmare...whatever it was. It kept on repeating itself too...and I'd keep waking up at the same spot."

"Do you mind...if I take a look?"

Kagome shrugged, "I have nothing to hide."

Nodding, Severus carefully delved inside her mind with a whispered word,_ "Legilimens~"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 24, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll move onto the next one! I **_**do**_** work tomorrow, but will be home roughly at six-thirty, so another chapter should be quick to be posted. Please don't forget to review, I know I'm updating quickly, but reviews are always appreciated, and they do tent to fuel my creative **_**"energy"**_** if you will. So Review, tell me what you think, and I'll update again soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: So before I write anything related to this story, and no...this isn't a rant! XD I have a present for you all, and while I finished it, I just want to make sure you pay attention to my Author's Notes. I won't reveal my present yet, since I don't want to spoil the coming chapters...but I will keep you updated in my A/N note!**

**-x-x-x-**

"My head hurts," Kagome complained after failing for a fifth time to keep Severus out of her head.

"You need to focus, Kagome. It'll only get harder, I'm being gentle with you as it is. If someone really wanted to get into your head, they wouldn't be nearly so kind..."

Kagome grumbled her response of '_I know_' and tried to focus as he delved inside the caverns of her mind once more. She saw flashes of everything he was seeing. The day she arrived at Hogwarts, instant replays of her and Draco running into each other, sneaking around the school after hours, and talking with her mother- Kagome pushed everything she could into throwing him out of her head, and it worked, but by this point in the game, it was too late to matter.

"We will continue tonight, I'll grab you a pepperup potion, and then we will head to the station. The other girls should no doubt already be there." He held his hand out to Kagome and helped her up off the floor where she had become very familiar with over the last forty-five minutes. "Have a house elf bring you something to eat while I grab you the potion."

Kagome leaned against the wall and nodded, calling out softly for Dobby as she let herself relax against the safe support of the wall.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ginger, aren't you going to pick out a dress?"

"I don't see why I should bother..." Ginger turned from where she was staring out the Ravenclaw tower, her eyes meeting her brothers. "Will you be attending?"

"I think you know well enough, dearest sister," Honey said with a small smile. "I have a few books I wish to finish, and in that...would much rather spend my late night in the divine clutches of my imagination."

"Sounds wonderful, I would much rather do the same."

"Ah..." Honey grinned, "but you have a date...do you not?"

A frown marred Ginger's features, "I do...you are right about that. However did that happen...I wonder." She shook her head and smiled, "Anyways, I'll be leaving now. I don't want to keep Luna waiting."

"Luna isn't-" He started to say but stopped when Luna descended the steps with her whimsical smile in place. "...right. Then I'll see you later. Be careful,"

Smiling sadly, Ginger gave a soft sigh. "Nothing bad will happen while we are shopping...Honey...it is far too soon for anything of _real_ traumatic experience, to take place."

Leaning back against the windowsill, Honey watched his twin vacate the common room with Luna by her side. He understood all too well what his sister was talking about. Dreams, nightmares...he'd shared them with her since they were little, and to find out that they weren't _just_ dreams, like they'd always been told...Honey had somehow learned to see the present, no matter where in the world he was, if he only thought about someone...he could see them. Ginger on the other hand wasn't so lucky...she saw what was to come, and often times she couldn't even control it. The number of nights Honey had been woken up by her cries and muffed sobs were too many to count...but he remembered them all. It wasn't until they were a bit older that they'd learned to use one another to utilize their skills more.

Shaking his head, he turned and left the tower, not bothering with his normal kind pleasantries as he passed a few of the younger Ravenclaw students.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed at the look of abhorrence on Snape's face as McGonagall was talking about the girls and how he could help them. Being that he was a gentleman, she knew it was not the same as her helping the guys, and Snape finally just held his hand to stop her from continuing.

"I'm sure with all of this...help...I will be fine, Minerva."

McGonagall stared at him for a moment, "yes, well...it's never too late to switch, Severus."

"No!" Kagome spoke up, blushing as her head of house eyed her curiously. _"Sorry..."_ Kagome ducked her head and left the two alone, looking around, she climbed up into the shuttle that would be taking them to Platform 9 and ¾, then from there, they would floo to Diagon Alley. "Hermione!" Kagome ran over towards the brunette who was smiling back at her. "You will be getting a dress? I thought your mom was going to pick one out for you."

"Originally, she was, but then I heard about this and messaged her quickly to let her know that we would be going on an outing to Diagon and I wanted to pick one out for myself. She sent money back, I'll go to Gringott's and exchange it there."

A pair of arms found Kagome around the waist and she turned and smiled. "You aren't Draco,"

"No, but I'm his best friend, and I was hugging you before he was!"

Kagome laughed at Blaise as he laid his head down on her shoulder. Draco was walking up the stairs with Luna and Ginger at his side, talking about one thing or another when he came up to them. Pansy wasn't too far away when she stepped up the steps leading onto the shuttle either.

"I was sure that Sango said she'd come too...where is she?" Kagome was looking out the window when someone tapped Blaise on the shoulder.

He released Kagome and turned to see Sango. She nodded her head to him before hugging Kagome around the shoulders and scaring her at her sudden appearance.

"So out of curiosity." Hermione said through a smile, "why is Snape taking the girls shopping, and McGonagall taking the boys?"

"I was also wondering about that..." Theodore said with his eyes staying put on the book he was reading. Blaise who had lost his _pillow_ was leaning against him with Luna sitting down across from him. Pansy and Hermione were beside Luna and the others were scattered down the seats with Draco and Sango on either side of Kagome.

"I asked him to take Kagome and I, it turned out this way. No doubt Dumbledore's decision." Draco commented, playing with the ring on Kagome's finger as he held her hand in his. Looking at the emerald shards buried in the engraved dragon outlining the silver of the ring.

"Does Dumbledore do this kind of thing often?" Sango asked, not really understanding the old man.

"He just has to have things his way, and it doesn't help that he trusts me less than he trusts the entirety of Slytherin house," Kagome laughed. Scooting over when Ginny boarded the shuttle. Sango moved over as well to make room for the Weasley girl.

"So why didn't anyone else show up?"

"Well, most of the other girls already had their dresses, and the guys just didn't want to go shopping with McGonagall." Blaise said, as though it was obvious.

"Harry _was_ going to go...but that Skeeter woman got to him before he could completely _vacate_ the building." Ginny sighed, "that woman is a menace..."

A round of comments sounded in agreement to Ginny's.

McGonagall stepped up and looked at the group of students before clapping her hands twice. "Alright, so some ground rules before the shuttle leaves. We will be arriving at the Hogwarts Express docking platform, and from there, we will all walk as a _group_ to the Floo...where Professor Snape will be waiting for you on the other end, and I will monitor you all going through to make sure no one goes anywhere they aren't supposed to go. We will split into groups afterwards. Does everyone understand?"

"_**Yes Ma'am~"**_

Nodding, she turned and passed Severus who had been listening from behind. He gave a small glance over the students joining them and was mildly happy that only a select few would be there, and all of them were students he hadn't any problems being around.

"Worried _Professor_?" Kagome smiled, "It will only be a few hours of shopping. I'm sure there are more tedious things that you could be doing, yes?"

"...I wonder..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I will see you guys during my next update, tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: So we are getting closer to that present! How many of you are excited?! Lol, I will keep you updated in my A/N note!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared down uncertainly at the bright orange that she was holding, then turned to look at a pale blue dress that was still hanging up on a rack. Almost an hour ago the girls and boys had gone their own way with their respectful Professors there as escorts.

"Hermione, have you chosen one yet?" Kagome asked, albeit, she wasn't looking away from the ones in front of her as she did.

"I did...it was between the pink one here and this yellow one...I ended up going with the pink one. It's so beautiful, and when I spin, it actually flares up from the ground weightlessly!" Hermione said enthusiastically, a big grin n her face as she did.

"So you are going to be quite the looker for Uncle Ron, huh?" Kagome laughed. When nothing followed her joke, she turned to see Hermione looked down at her feet with a frown.

Severus was watching curiously the interactions as every so often, one of the girls would twirl for him and he'd give his _honest_ opinion.

"I'm not going with Ron..."

Kagome and Severus both gave Hermione a look of surprise, but Severus quickly schooled his features and turned away. Kagome however tilted her head cutely to the side as she put back the orange dress that had still been in her hands. "So then, who are you attending the ball with? If you don't mind my asking...!"

Hermione blushed, "you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kagome frowned, "the only person at school, that I wouldn't believe you had a date with, is Sesshoumaru...and that's _only_ because I know how much he _hates_ dancing. So trust me...I'll believe you."

"...I was asked by Victor Krum..."

Okay, so maybe she had been a little bit overconfident in her comment about believing her no matter who she said, the thought that _Victor Krum_ had asked her...it was _mind-blowing_..."THAT'S AMAZING! Ah, I'm so happy for you Hermione! That you didn't let yourself be pulled down to Uncle Ron's level of...of..."

"Misery?" Severus supplied, only half paying attention as Ginger showed him another dress she had picked to try on. He simply shook his head, commenting on the cut and her frame being _ill partnered to one another_.

"Misery...yes! His level of Misery. He's depressing, especially since he thinks that you will just _be_ there, it's a boorish personality to have, and you could do better, _much_ better!"

Hermione, to say that she was shocked, would be a dire understatement, but the only word that came to mind to describe her feelings...was in fact..._shocked_. Ron's own _niece_, for however long she may have been, was actually completely on her side. It felt..._nice_.

"Oh, Sango! You look so beautiful!"

Sango blushed, "it's enchanted to...while I'm standing still, form to my body, but when I spin it flares, depending on how fast I'm moving." Sango stared at her reflection, taking in the sparkling lavender fabric and smiling at the vision that it was creating. "I'm taking this one!"

"It's a beautiful choice," Pansy agreed with Kagome as she and Ginny walked over with a few dresses slung carefully over their arms. Luna walked out of the dressing room and Severus cleared his throat, drawing the attention from the flushing Sango, to the uncertain Luna.

Pansy was the first to speak, her mouth opening in her surprise at the stunning beauty that Luna had proven to be when dressed up. "Oh Luna...you look..."

"Loony?" Luna supplied in curiosity.

"...yes...Loony Luna Lovegood, you look just as you say..." Pansy said with a smile, "and never has it looked more breathtaking!"

Luna stepped back, unsure of what that meant. She looked in the mirror and made to cover her chest, the dress making it far more pronounced than she'd ever believed it to be, considering of course her age. "...are you sure...I saw another dress over there, the sleeves are longer, well...the fact that it _has _sleeves at all is a plus..."

Kagome smiled and made her way to Luna, "you...look...beautiful. Luna, you really do. More stunning than the stars, I think...and you know what?"

"Hm?"

Laughing gently, she smiled, "not even the Nargles will mess with you on the night of the Yule Ball!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "yes Luna, a night without Nargles sounds lovely."

"I suppose you are all right..." she smiled at herself in the mirror as she became more familiar with her own reflection.

Ginger stepped over and took her hand, the only friend Luna really had in Ravenclaw, "be confident...you are glowing, Luna."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

Honey lay back on the couch in Slytherins common room, three miniature dragons whom had somehow avoided his sights since the start of the year, were curled up on his lap at the moment. "I don't think they brought you last year...wonder why they brought you this year. Or maybe they did bring you last year and I merely let slip the thought from my mind." Sighing as he ran a single finger over Fino, Blaise's miniature iridescent dragon, "say, you three can't actually talk...do you mind if I tell you a secret?" Honey laughed sardonically, "of course you don't."

Idris, Draco's green welsh, lifted its head before spitting a small jet of fire out at Honey. Such a jet of fire was easily redirected with a small flick of his wand. "How should I say this...something very bad is going to happen...and I don't know how to stop it. I don't get why me and Ginger came here, if not to stop what we saw was to come! A mere child with only half the intellect of a Muggle would still try to stop something like this from happening, rather than watch it take place..." he sat up and put his elbows on his knees, "things will be altered if I have anything to do with it. I know what I _can't_ change...but that doesn't mean there's nothing I _can_ change."

Arluin curled up closer to Honey's neck and returned to the slumber it'd been woken from by Honey's harsh movements. Fino had laid back down in his lap, and Idris? Idris had left him, choosing instead to look for some unfortunate Slytherin first year to mess with. Shaking his head, he gave one last sigh before laying back again against the couch and lifting a book of old literature that he'd been reading well before the three dragon miniatures had chosen to grace his lap with their presence.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back With the Girls)**

"If you are all ready," Severus called, watching as Ginger, Ginny, and Pansy all finished paying for their dress robes. Kagome was holding the box that Madam Malkin had laid hers gently in and was smiling ear to ear. She looked at the ring on her finger, the emeralds that twinkled at her made her laugh at the thought of how beautifully it would pair with the dress she'd bought.

"Are you excited, Kagome?" Ginger asked jokingly, not blind to the girls' obvious excitement, but still humored by it all the same.

"And you're not?"

"While I don't dare say I look forward to the _dance_, this dress may make all the difference yet."

"Is Honey going?" Ginny asked as she came up to Ginger.

Ginger shook her head, "no, in kindness he has turned down every girl whom has requested he join them. Oh, even that Veela girl."

Sango laughed, "You mean Fleur? Don't worry about her, she's bound to go with someone who is more than up to par with _her_ standards."

"How mean, Sango...I thought she was a student from your school..." Kagome frowned, looking down a bit as a silver lock of her hair fell in her eyes and she brushed it back nonchalantly.

"She's rude. I mean, yes, she _can_ be nice, but she looks down on almost _everyone_ I can't stand that type of person." Sango fumed, walking out of the store with the rest of the girls as Severus kept a semi watch on them, otherwise keeping to a good distance and allowing them, _and_ _him_, some unperturbed space.

They talked all the way back to the floo net, waiting for McGonagall, he was more than a little pleased that only a few minutes after arriving themselves, McGonagall came up with the boys.

"Well, not as painful and experience as anticipated, was it now, Severus?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say it was _painless_, but...I should survive...however, if I am to stay much longer, I may be worse for wear."

The girls laughed quietly under their breath at the confused look on McGonagall's face. She did understand what he said, she just couldn't understand how he could be okay after all was said and done. Honestly, she had thought he'd leave halfway through, but he hadn't. "Yes, well...let's all return then!" She went through he floo net first, and then, one after another, the students followed until Severus was the last, and he merely apparated next to the group. On the shuttle, heading back to the school. The boys spent a good hour trying to coax the girls into showing them what they got, and by their thirty-somethingith attempt, they gave up and the group fell into a quiet conversation over all little things. The entire group...except for Ginger...that is.

Ginger was staring out the window of the shuttle, eyes unseeing, blurred with a vision...a vision and tears...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 26, I think, I hope, because I'm not going to go look! -.-…I'm too tired, guys. Seriously, it's three thirty-eight in the morning, not saying what time it'll be once I finish typing this, and finally get it up and posted. Probably three forty by that point, it never takes me long to update a chapter once it's written, lol. Anyways, review guys, your present is coming up soon, so review for me, and you'll see what your magical gift is! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Two years gone, Kagome is entering her third year at Hogwarts, and a few surprises are overdue for telling, when she arrives as the Girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. But that isn't all, she's hiding a secret, and an exciting one at that! Her dragons will be the starting challenge for this years hosted TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Obviously none are expecting anything to be quiet this year, quite the opposite, but what dangers, exactly, are lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts...this year?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

_**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**_

_**(Severus Snape)**_

_**Remember**_

_**The Half-Blood Prince**_

_**~ALWAYS~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Soon guys, the night of the Yule Ball...your gift will be revealed~!**

**-x-x-x-**

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry asked as he, Kagome, Ron and Collin walked around towards Hagrid's. "How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

Collin parted from the group and stepped forward towards a group of the Beauxbatons girls, "may I get a picture ladies?"

The girls gave flattered smiles and leaned in and posed gracefully with one another as Collin snapped a couple pictures.

"How's he do it?" Ron frowned, looking at the third year.

"How indeed," Kagome smiled, "it's his passion, Uncle Ron...he's doing what he loves."

"Yeah, I guess. Still, do they have to make it so difficult to walk up and ask them?"

Kagome shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I grew up with dragons, all my life, not female counterparts. Didn't think much about it either when Draco said he would be going with me either."

"He didn't ask?"

Kagome frowned at Harry, "no, but we were already dating, it's just kind of obvious...I wouldn't attempt _telling_ someone to go with you Harry."

"I just don't get it." Ron sighed, "Harry...you've slayed dragons..."

"Not slayed..." Kagome said, but went mostly ignored.

"My point, if you can't get a date, who can?"

"The rest of the school, clearly." Kagome laughed as Ron made to pop his niece on the shoulder, only for her to jump out of the way and run off laughing.

Harry shook his head, "honestly, I think I'd take the Dragon right now."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was doing something she'd been told not to do since she did it in her second year and was traumatized and put in shock during Professor Lupin's Class. Mind you, this time she was on break, but she had snuck in and was sitting between Neville and Draco as they quietly wrote an Analysis on the uses of Boomslang and which parts were used as ingredients, as well as how they were utilized. Kagome was finishing her own Potions work when a piece of paper hit the girl across from her and landed in front of her. She glanced up, along with Neville, though Draco ignored everything around him for the most part until he heard Neville and Kagome stifling laughter. Draco glanced up only to see Fred rocking his arms in a dancing motion with a grin as he silently mimed his request to take Angelina to the Yule Ball.

"_How funny," _Kagome said softly under her breath as she watched Severus glance over a book, then lifted it and returned to his preferred oblivious state. He hated the lovebirds that were flittering about the halls, an it was only getting worse.

Draco found her free hand and brought it to his lips, smirking at the cold look that Severus gave him before swatting him upside the head with the book he'd been reading. Only after Ron and Harry had stolen his attention away again, did Draco laugh softly and get back to his work. Kagome looked down the table curiously as Hermione stood up and left the table irritably, handing in her book to the professor. Severus merely took it quickly to get her out of his class, the less students around him the better. Kagome watched Hermione lean down to take her stuff before snapping quietly at Ron. Even though Kagome couldn't hear the conversation, she had a pretty good idea of what it was about. She gave Hermione a look and smiled at her as she turned and left.

Severus who had been watching the exchange, pulled at his sleeve with a quick tug when he realized that the two were _still_ talking, walking over to the two, he pushed their heads into their work before releasing them.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Night of the Yule Ball)**

**ENDS HERE…**_**kidding**_**…**

Hermione twiddled her fingers nervously in the mirror as Pansy stood behind her. Why was Pansy behind her? Simple really, she was helping Hermione tame her hair. Why was Pansy doing this? Because a certain ravenette that was dating a certain Slytherin Prince, asked her to. All there was to it really. "Goodness Granger, your hair is positively gorgeous when it's not picking up Magical Disturbances in the air."

Hermione scoffed, but laughed all the same. Somehow, she wasn't insulted by the comment. "Are you all sure it doesn't need to be up? I feel like it should be up..."

Pansy glanced to Kagome who shook her head. "I'm under orders Granger, hair stays down." She finished helping the honey brown locks straighten with a hair charm that was meant to heat hair at a specific degree and straighten them with ease. She guided different locks into carefully placed waves and soft looking curls that wound gently around her shoulders before she was finally finished. Applying just a little powder to Hermione's cheeks and a soft petal pink gloss to her lips, Pansy stepped back and smirked. "The Gryffindor Princess will turn heads yet, what say you, Kagome?"

"I think she's been turning heads for a while...now, no one will ever question your beauty beneath your bushy hair." Kagome smiled, sitting down and pulling her own hair up in a careful bun before applying a floral headpiece that Narcissa had sent her as an early Yule gift, specifically for the ball. She had said she'd worn it herself to a Yule Tidings Ball, but not the same as this one held for the Tri-Wizard tournament. All the same, Kagome was honored and happy to wear the beautiful peace. "Green...and Silver...really now, it's a wonder I made it into Gryffindor at all." She played with her silver locks of hair, pulling them carefully from the bun with bits of her raven black falling alongside the silvery strands.

"It's best that you're a Gryffindor." Ginny muttered, putting earrings in her ears from her spot on Kagome's bed. "Had you been a Slytherin...do you honestly think for a second that any of us would be friends?"

"Draco and Harry would both still be slinging insults at one another, not waiting together at the base of the staircase for their dates." Hermione laughed, "Not saying what it would be like for Pansy, or Ron, or even Luna and Collin..."

"Knock, knock...you ready?" Sango walked in and smiled at the sight before her. "Stunning!"

Kagome smiled as she pulled a necklace from her jewelry box and pulled it on, playing with one of the potions that dangled from the necklace, she smiled and gave a soft release of breath. "Are we ready?"

"I think so..." Ginny grinned, taking Hermione's hand in hers as she pulled her friend from her sitting position at the mirror. "Hermione?"

"Yeah, before I change my mind," she laughed, "let's go see the boys."

**-x-x-x-**

Severus was leaning against the wall outside of the Great Hall where the girls would be making their way downstairs to meet their _dates_. The boys of course were waiting patiently for the girls, while most held themselves together, others weren't so fortunate. "Mr. Weasley...stop...fidgeting with your cravat." Severus sneered.

"Is that what this is?!" Ron flushed, still embarrassed by his outfit.

"It's definitely following tradition...though, I can't be sure if it's a good one to follow." Draco laughed.

"Shut it, Malfoy!"

"Now, now, boys...did we forget? Tonight is the ladies nights, not ours." Blaise said as he leaned patiently up against the wall. "Oh, Collin!"

"Ello' Blaise,"

Draco frowned, "who'd you come with, Collin?"

Shaking his head, Collin grinned. "No one! I came as the photographer! Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and take pictures tonight." He glanced to the side and smiled, "I'm going to set up for the champions with their dates, you guys enjoy yourselves!"

"_**Hello Boy's,"**_

Severus watched the exchange between the Patil twins until Minerva interrupted their conversation and ushered off Ron and one of the twins. He watched Harry for a moment, the boy seemed lost looking at the Asian beauty from Ravenclaw, but his date once again stole his attention by exclaiming in shock at the beauties taking careful steps down the stairs. Even Severus had to push off the wall as he watched them each descend, one after another.

The first to come down, was Hermione...taking the arm of Victor Krum.

Second to follow, Pansy Parkinson, who had accepted the hand of a Durmstrang gentleman by the name of Naraku Onigumo.

After Pansy, Ginger Bailey stepped into view, to Severus's surprise, George Weasley was awaiting her at the bottom of the staircase. Happy to extend his arm to her.

With Luna coming next, to take the hand of Blaise Zabini, her ever dreamy expression still in place.

It was Neville Longbottom who stepped up to the staircase next as a red haired beauty started her own walk down the stairs.

Sango came out from the corner next, and a grinning Miroku Hoshi was at the bottom waiting not nearly as patiently as the others, though more than happy to watch her with every step she made. No doubt due to the magical fabric that both clung and flared depending on her movements.

Lastly...Draco moved forward, his breath hitched in his throat as he watched Kagome peer out from the corner of the wall. Harry too felt his eyes drawn to the girl who had turned him down last year for his once-upon-a-time-adversary. Each step she took was timid as she seemed to be losing her nerve with the eyes of so many people on her. She brought a pale hand up, and Draco's eyes followed the movement, laying his eyes on the ring upon her finger, he smiled and held his hand out to her. Taking her hand, he pulled her gently to his side, bringing an arm around her waist as he stared her in the eyes before he stepped back, bowed, and kissed her sweetly on her knuckles. Straightening back up, he smiled, genuinely smiled at her. "You look breathtaking."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 27! AND! YOU HAVE EARNED YOUR GIFT! Go to my account/profile page. You will see my Pinterest link. I hope you enjoy your present! Oh, if that doesn't work, the link can be followed below this note, just erase the spaces and reapply the part in the parentheses. :)**

www. pinterest (dotcom) /desireetiffany/ the-dragon-tamer/


End file.
